Sonny with a Big Change
by J.S.P.L.O.V.E
Summary: What happens to Sonny after she breaks up with Chad? How will Chad react to the new Sonny Munroe, the girl he loved. COMPLETE! Make sure to read the sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own SWAC, or camp Rock! I hope you like it! Please review!**

_**It's Time to Change**_

Sonny's Prov

Me and Chad have been dating for 3 months now. Well actually today, I'm breaking up with him. I went to his dressing room after the show, and saw him kissing another girl. He didn't notice me so I just left. I mean, I can't be too disappointed, I just forgot that Chad Dylan Cooper was still their, not just Chad.

It's lunch, and we finished rehearsing. I could hardly concentrate, because I was thinking of what I would say to Chad. I walked in with Tawni by my side, and Nico, Grady, and Zora in front of us. Chad was their, sitting at the usual table me, and him always sat at. Okay Sonny, you can do it. Just tell him you want to break up and it will be over. I walked up to him and didn't sit down, he looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Chad. I think...I think we need to break up. Actually no, I know we need to break up." I said, I can't believe I said that to Chad. It felt great.

"What? But Sonny...why? What did I do wrong?"

"You know what you did wrong Chad." With that I walked out. I left Chad just sitting their, with a frown on his face. By the time I got to my dressing room I thought the crying would start, but truth is I only cried two tears. One for me believing he loved me, and one for me falling for it.

I knew we didn't have anything else to do so I decided to go home. I kept thinking on my drive home that maybe I need a change, maybe I need to change a lot. It would be nice to change things up. I pulled into the local store before I went home. I went straight to the hair coloring aisle, and fond the perfect color for my brown hair. Black. I went home and colored my hair. It looked pretty good actually. After that I went to the hair dressers and had them give me a new hair cut. No more straight across bangs. I looked different, I looked more mature.

I went home and when my mom saw me she had a shocked look on her face, but then she said she loved the color, which I was super surprised. I began to read a Tween Weekly magazine when I saw that they were casting for a new movie called Camp Rock. (A/N I know she had brown hair in the first one, but Im pretending she had black now.) The lead was Mitchie. It looked like a really fun movie. Maybe comedy was getting old for me. Maybe I needed to explore the Hollywood world for a little. Take a break off of So Random! And Condor Studios. Maybe I should let everyone know my secret talent. Singing. I wanted to be a new Sonny Munroe. Still the happy, funny girl from Wisconsin, but more than that as well. I called the casting director and got an audition scheduled for the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Who is The New Sonny Munroe?

Sonny's Prov

I woke up the next morning very tired. Me and my mom talked the whole night, about everything. When I get home I am scheduling an appointment with some music producers, from Disney Channel. Might as well start somewhere. I got ready, ate breakfast and hopped into my car. I got out when I parked and walked through the doors of the studio. If I get the part for Camp Rock, then I'm leaving for a while. If I get the music spot to, I'm leaving SO Random! It's hard to believe but true. I walked down the halls smiling, everybody looking at me weird. Oh right, new hair. Entering the dressing room, Tawni saw me, and gasped.

"Sonny? Is that you? You look great! And I never say that to anyone!"

"Thanks Tawni, I just needed a change I guess."

After rehearsals, we walked to the cafe, I saw Chad sitting with his Mack Falls group. He didn't look happy, actually he looked depressed. Why would he look depressed, he cheated on me! Ugh, whatever. I was in line when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and some guy was their. He had brown hair, and grey eyes. He sure was cute.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Um, I , uh, just um, wanted, ya, to say...you look really pretty !" He said fast. Okay ackward.

"Thanks, I think." I turned back around. Weird. I realized I forgot my phone in my dressing room and decided against lunch today, who wants to eat slop anyway. The next thing I knew Chad was standing in front of me.

"Sonny, can we please talk about this! What did you do to your hair?" He yelled.

"Look I don't want to talk to you after you cheated on me! And I colored my hair Chad, duh, I;m not gonna be the old Sonny Munroe anymore. I'm gonna be the new Sonny Munroe!"

"What are you talking about! Have you gone crazy! I didn't cheat on you! Who is the new Sonny Munroe? Huh Sonny? Who?"

"Hah, you will see who the new Sonny Munroe is soon enough." I walked away, and he just stood their. Wow, that went great! The new Sonny Munroe is here!

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN SWAC or DISNEY CHANNEL! Please review!

Behind Enemy Lines

Sonny's Prov

It was 6pm and rehearsals were finished. I was sitting in my car, and decided to call the music producers, to set up an appointment. They said that I had an appointment tomorrow at 10am. I'm so excited! I haven't really told anyone about it yet. I;m kinda nervous to what they will say.

The Next Day

I didn't realize till I got home that my audition was in the morning, so I'm not going in to work today at all. I couldn't think of a reason to call today, so I just told Marshal the truth. I may be changing but I still wont lie. Unless I need to. He said it was OK, but I didn't tell him it was for Disney. I pulled into a studio about half an hour away from my house. It was bigger than Condor Studios. I was wearing a black skirt, and a yellow shirt, with a silver necklace with a sun on it. Their was a lady at the front desk.

"Hi, My name is Sonny Munroe! I have an appointment scheduled." I informed her, while giving her a huge smile.

"Sonny Munroe? Aren't you on that kids show? Well anyways, Mr. Lovett's office is right this way sweetie." I followed her down a hallway until we reached a door that said "Mr. Lovett" on it. She opened the door and inside was an office. He was sitting on one side of his desk, and their were two chairs on the other.

"Ms. Munroe! So glad you made it, have a seat please." He said in a way too happy tone. I sat down and said "Nice to meet you sir."

"So you want to be a singer on Disney?" He asked.

"That's correct."

"Now you know if you get the job, you have to quit So Random!"

"Yes I understand." It was like I was walking behind enemy lines, being here. I wonder what everyone will say if I get the job and leave.

"Good, good. Us and Condor Studio's don't really get along. So anyways, let's go to the recording studio, and you can show us what you can do."

"OK!" I said. We walked to the recording studio, and I was amazed. It was huge, and was so awesome! I can't even explain it. All I said was "Wow". After recording he said he will let me know in ten minutes if I got the job. I was sitting in the waiting room ten minutes later when he came out.

"Ms. Munroe, you got the job!"

"Oh My GOSH!" I screamed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, just wanted to say sorry for the short chapters. I've been so busy and just wanted to get this idea out their. Hopefully this chapter is better. I do not own SWAC or Disney Channel!**

This is Goodbye

Sonny's Prov

Okay Sonny, relax. He wont be mad. You have to do this. Just say it. I knocked on Marshal's door. After Mr. Lovett gave me the job offer, I took it immediately. I forgot that I had to be the one to tell everyone. I haven't even packed up my stuff yet.

"Come in!" Marshal called. I opened the door slowly, and walked in. Marshal was sitting in his chair.

"Marshal I have to tell you something super important." I must have looked super worried.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"I'm quitting SO Random!."

"What? Why? Your the reason the show became so popular, where are you gonna go?" Okay Sonny, this is it just tell him. He's gonna know sooner or later.

"The truth is Marshal. I got a job on Disney Channel." Marshal had a shocked expression on his face. He was just starring at me. "Marshal?"

"Oh ya, um...sorry, I just. Well I guess you can go back up your stuff, and hand me your dressing room key when you leave. I'll say my goodbyes then. I'll go inform Mr. Condor." He said quietly.

"Okay, thank you for understanding Marshal." I turned around and walked one last time to my dressing room. I started to pack up when Tawni came in. Great.

"Sonny, why are you packing?"

"I'm um leaving Tawni." I said.

"What? Like leaving, your actually leaving the show because you broke up with Chad?"

"Chad isn't the reason I'm leaving Tawni, I decided I needed a change."

"So going back to Wisconsin is going to be your idea of a change. I never thought I would ever say this, but this show needs you." She said. Tawni was actually caring.

"I'm not going to Wisconsin, I got a job on...Disney, and I already excepted so even if I wanted, which I don't, I can't quit."

"Oh. Well I guess this is goodbye."

"Ya, I guess it is." I looked around my side of the room and everything was packed. I looked at Tawni and, wait, was she, no, she was crying!

"Are you crying!" I asked.

"No! I just got something in my eye!" She yelled.

"Okay, sorry. Well bye Tawni." I looked down then back up at her. She came over and actually hugged me. Wow, that is different. I hugged her back, then she walked out of the room. Josh came and helped me with all my boxes, we put them in my car then I went back inside to finish my goodbyes.

I saw Nico, and Grady in the prop house.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I'm...um...leaving."

"Sonny you don't have to tell us your leaving were not your babysitters. See ya tomorrow." Nico said. He didn't understand.

"I meant to say that, I quit So Random!." Maybe that was a little too fast.

"WHAT!" They yelled at the same time. Definitely.

"Today's my last day, so I wanted to say bye."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Chad does it?" Nico asked. Why does everyone keep saying that.

"No Nico, it has nothing to do with Chad."

"Deniaaaaaaaaaal!" Grady sang.

"I'm serious. I got a job offer on Disney, and took it." They had shocked expressions on their faces. Whoops.

"Guys, it's nothing big. I promise to visit. We will still keep in touch. So this is goodbye...for now!" I assured them. They both had on sad expressions, they came over and gave me a big hug, and said goodbye. I walked out and turned around one last time to see them starring as I walked away. One tear went down my face and I tried to cover it up. Now where is Zora?

"SONNY!" I jumped and looked up at the ceiling where the loud scream came from.

"Zora what are you doing, get down here I have to tell you something." I said.

"I already know what your gonna say! Why are you leaving?"

"I already said why, I got another job offer."

"But Sonny, you didn't have to take it."

"Well I did, so if your not coming down I guess this is goodbye." I said quietly

"I guess this is goodbye then, because I'm not coming down!" She yelled.

"Bye Zora." I turned away and walked away sadly. One more person left to say bye too. I don't want too but, I know I should. I knocked on Chad's door.

"Chad, I need to talk to you."

"Come in." He said, sounding slightly annoyed. I opened the door and he was sitting in a chair. I went over and sat in the chair next to it. He didn't look at me yet. He looked everywhere but at me.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that I quit So Random!. I..." I didn't get to finish because he cut in.

"YOU WHAT!" He yelled. This time he looked at me.

"I quit, because, I got a job offer on Disney, and I took it. So I just wanted to say bye before I left." I looked at him, and he looked very upset.

"Sonny, what happened too you? One day we were the "it" couple, now you wont even look at me because you accuse me of cheating on you. Then even worse, you dye your hair, change your whole appearance. And even worse than that, you leave the So Random!. I don't know how this happened. Please tell me Sonny, Because I don't have a clue!" I was kind of scared of Chad. I don't think I changed that much. And he has the nerve to say he didn't cheat, I saw what I saw, that's all I needed.

I decided to not answer him. I got up and before walking out, I turned back and said

"Bye Chad, I'll miss you."

"Sonny please let me explain." He begged.

"No Chad, this is goodbye." I ran out of his room. I started to slow down when I noticed he wasn't following me. I headed to Marshal's office, and pulled out my key from my pocket. I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Sonny, hi. I guess your here to give me your key." I handed him the key.

"I'm gonna miss you Marshal."

"I'm gonna miss you too kid." He smiled and gave me a short hug. I said one last goodbye, and walked out of Condor Studios, to begin my new life.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own SWAC, Camp Rock, or Disney Channel, or any songs on here! Please Review!

La La Land

Sonny's Prov

I got home, and me and my mom made a huge dinner to celebrate my success on Disney. After that I went on my laptop to check my E-mail. I had one new message from Mr. Lovette. It read:

** Ms. Munroe,**

** Tomorrow you start your first day as a Disney Channel star. I want you to meet me at the recording studio at 10am. We are going to go over some of your songs you wanted to share, and we might start recording. We will see tomorrow. Also tomorrow night is your Camp Rock audition. I remember you saying you wanted to try out, so I took the liberty in getting you an audition. No need to thank me, it's what I do. Congrats, and good luck from all of Disney! See you soon!**

** Sincerely,**

** Mr. Lovette**

This is amazing! Tomorrow is my first day! I have to organize my songs, and pick out my outfit, and oh! Tawni can do my make-up! Wait, Tawni basically hates me, why would she do that. So I guess I'll do my makeup. I went to my bedroom, and picked out my clothes. After that I took out my song pillow, and put the songs in a folder. I hope he likes them. What if he hates them, and laughs at me. He could fire me, then I wouldn't get the Camp Rock part. I wonder how I'll do for the audition? What if I mess that up! Okay calm down, just get some sleep I told myself. Tomorrow will be a long day!

Next Day

I woke up at 7am, and rolled out of bed. I had a lot to do to get ready. I went into the bathroom, and first did my hair in curls, and makeup. My make-up job wasn't that bad actually for how shaky my hand was. After that, I pulled out the dress I was going to wear. It was a red sundress that went to my thighs. I put on black heals, and doubled checked myself in the mirror. Everything looked good. Maybe today wouldn't be that bad.

I went down stairs, and smelled the wonderful smell of waffles. Thank you mom!

"Hey Sonny, are you excited for today? Do you need me to drive you?" She asked while finishing the waffles. I sat down and started to eat them while saying

"Morning mom, I'm kinda nervous but it should be fine, and I can drive myself.".

"Alright dear, well I have to head to work so call me when you get home."

"Okay, bye mom love you!" I said while giving her a hug from my seat. She left, and I finished my waffles, then cleaned everything up.

10am

I ran through the doors of Disney Studios, and found my way to the recording studio. I opened the door, and I saw Mr. Lovette, with a women, and another man.

"Hi Mr. Lovette, did I come at the wrong time?" I asked nervously. I know it was ten.

"No, No Sonny, this is Mr. Fawn, and Mrs. Lilly. Mrs. Lilly is the director of camp rock, and Mr. Fawn is the producer. They wanted to see you sooner since they couldn't make the audition tonight. " He informed me. Okay, Sonny don't freak out.

"Oh Okay, um sure."

"Now you brought some songs of your own and we will look at that after they have left. They have brought some songs from Camp Rock that they want to hear you sing. Here is "This is me". It will be the last song Mitchie sings, and who ever gets the part is singing it with Joe Jonas. I want you too go over the lyrics, let me know when you have it down pretty well and let's here you sing it." JOE JONAS! AHHH! My fan girl was coming out inside me! Calm down. Sonny they are looking at you weird. Say something...anything.

"Oh ya, Okay." I took the lyrics and began immediately to learn them. When I was done I let them know. Mr. Lovette and two other guys got me set up in the recording studio. They gave me the cue, and the music started playing, and I started singing.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me 

I finished and heard clapping. I looked at them through the window and Mr. Lovette gave me a thumbs up. I walked into the room they were in.

"Well Sonny, we have decided to give you the part. We already knew you could act, and your singing just tops it off. Congrats." Mrs. Lilly said. OMG I GOT THE PART!

"Thank you so much! It means a lot!" I said sincerely.

" We start rehearsing in a week. It takes place in Canada. We will be filing for about 3months. Mr. Lovette will give you the rest of the information." Mr. Fawn said.

"Okay I'll be their! " I said excitedly. Mr. Fawn, and Mrs. Lilly left the room. I sat in a chair across from Mr. Lovette.

" Okay Sonny, let's take a look at your songs. Since your going to be in that movie we can't make an album in a week. So we are going to pick one song for now." I said okay, and we picked the song "La La Land" I wrote it when I first arrived here in Hollywood. He said it would show that I wont change who I am inside, and wont let fame get to my head which is important.

We didn't waste anytime, and we started recording. We have been recording for 6 hours straight non stop. I missed lunch, so I am really hungry.

"Okay, that's a wrap we got it. Now Sonny, tomorrow we are planning a music video for it. I will E-mail you tonight when you need to come in tomorrow."

"Thanks, Goodnight Mr. Lovette."

"Please Sonny, call me Drew."

"Okay, Bye Drew!" I walked to my car, and went home. I told my mom about my long day so she made another big dinner. Maybe I should call Tawni. I decided too call Tawni because I want her and I too still be friends. Tawni's phone was ringing then she picked up.

"Tawni?"

"Sonny?"

"Hi Tawni."

"SONNY!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own SWAC, or DISNEY, or CAMP ROCK! Please review!**

**Just Keep Yelling**

Sonny's Prov

"SONNY!"

"What's wrong Tawni?" I asked questioning.

"Everything is wrong Sonny! Chad wont leave his dressing room, except for rehearsals. He asks for people to bring him food so he doesn't have to come out. Mackenzie Falls views are dropping bad because Chad's acting is terrible. So Random! Is going down the drain because you left, we only have 20,000 viewers. Mr. Condor is looking for your replacement but can't find anyone as funny as you. Nico and Grady just sit on the prop room couch doing nothing, but starring at the TV, and the TV is off. Zora, wont come out of the vents, she wont prank anyone, she just sits up their. And me! I have a whole side of my dressing room empty. Nothing is their. It is super boring. I just sit their and look at myself, because I have nothing to do since nobody will do anything. Marshal is going crazy thinking he's gonna get fired. Mr. Condor is being NICE! Mr. Condor! You know why? Because he has to be to get the shows back up, and people to even think about coming to act here. Since you left everyone thinks, that Condor Studios is a bad place because you changed to Disney! Are you still listening?"

Whoa. I didn't know what to say. I felt like falling on the floor and just crying. That was the longest speech I have ever heard from Tawni. Condor studios is being destroyed because of me. I decided not to answer and hang up. I walked to my room. Layed on my bed, and cried for twenty minutes. I stopped crying when I realized that this isn't my fault. Actors leave all the time. Just because I left didn't mean I caused this. I heard my phone rang and looked at the caller ID. Chad. I didn't answer and just pressed ignore. He is the last person I want to talk to.

Drew E-mailed me and said to be at the studio at 11am. We are going to start filming the music video since everything is set up. They decided that the video will introduce me to Disney. After that I have to be on a talk show before I leave for Canada. This is going to be a busy week.


	7. Chapter 7

SO I know that music videos don't do every scene in order like mine goes but I just wanted to make it simple. So don't worry I know how music videos are filmed. I do not own SWAC, LA La Land, or Disney Channel! PLEASE REVIEW!

Behind the Scenes

Sonny's Prov

I walked through the meeting room door Drew told me to go to. He was sitting their with some other people, and Mr. Condor! WHAT! OH NO! Okay relax...RELAX! HOW CAN I RELAX!

"Hi Sonny. Me and Mr. Condor were just talking about your new music video. We agreed that since we took you from Condor Studios, that some of the actors at Condor Studios can have a part in the video as well. They will just have small parts, but enough to get them more popular. What do you think?". I was lost for words. I could possibly be working with Chad, and Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, or anyone from their.

"Uh, yep that sounds great sir. When do we start?"

"Well the actors we selected are already here, so we will start in 20minutes. Now you need to go to makeup, then get your first outfit on. Suzanne will show you where to go." He said while a lady came and led me to makeup. We were walking down the hall when I looked through a doorway that said "extras!" on the side. I saw Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad, and Zach Efron! Wait why is Zack Efron here? Chad hates Zach Efron. I went into a room and their was makeup everywhere. On shelves, all over the desks, on the floor in boxes. Tawni would love this place. I sat down in a chair, and they got to work straight away.

When we were done, I had on a black hat, Brown shirt, beige vest, and beige pants. I looked pretty good actually. Some guy led me to the first set we would film on. They said their was no singing in the first set. I looked at the script ten minutes ago, and Grady was in it. He played Benny Beverly a talk show host. I got on set and everyone was already their. Grady was in place behind a desk. The director was by his camera and all the set people were their to. Drew came over and told me where to sit. I sat and Take 1 began. Grady got into character, but every time they said cut he ignored me. First their was loud fake applause while Grady was say "Stop, stop, stop, stop, OK!" while moving his hands around. "Welcome back to the show! Sitting with me is none other than Ms. Sonny Munroe!" More applause. "Shes a singer, shes an actress, shes a fashion icon. Now Sonny, tell us what it is like to be a star!" He asked while I sat their in the chair. My only lines were "Well...uh..." Then the director yelled cut. We only had five takes which was pretty good. I was going to say good job to Grady but he hurried back to the extras, dressing room.

They told me where the next set was and it was a copy of a street in Hollywood. Everyone else was in this scene. I got changed into a plaid shirt, with a brown leather jacket over it, and black skinny jeans. I went over where I was supposed to be for what part of the song. About an hour later we were ready to shoot. Everyone got into place. The music started and I started to walk and sing. "I am confident, but I still, have my moments baby" I walked past a fence with guys taking pictures of girls, and I gave the guys a weird look. They called cut, and we did it again. The next scene was just a shot from my shoulders up.

"That's just me." I sang. We only took two takes of that. So far no one from Condor Studios was in any scene except Grady. We went to another scene were I was walking again. They had two women and a little girl in pink suits walk behind me. "I'm not a super model, I still eat at Ronald's, baby that's just me. Tawni came on set. She was wearing a pretty fancy outfit, with sunglasses. They took a video of her with some other girl. So far everyone at Condor Studios hates me. Next a girl handed me a poster and I threw it. Next was a scene where Tawni was walking down the street when she gets stopped twice the second time was when Zora came in, this was happening when I sang " Well, some may say I need to be afraid of loosing everything because of where I." They made Zora look like a Diva, I bet she hated that.

They did another shoulder shot of me while singing "Had my start and where I made my name."

Next was the scene Zach Efron was in. I was shocked because Chad was In it as well. Chad was supposed to act like my paparazzi. Wow I bet he's gonna hate this. Chad and Zach came on totally ignoring each other. We went to a different part of the set with a stand of magazines. Chad was standing behind the director because they needed a picture of me and Zach for the magazine cover. It was kind of ackward because me and Zach were holding on to each others arms like we've know each other for years. But we just met. Actually we didn't even meet. They hurried and got the magazine ready while we had a five minute break. I didn't see Zach or Chad anywhere.

It was time to shoot again. It started, and I walked down the "street" and "accidentally" ran into Zach. We tried to copy the picture as best as we could. Chad came and did his part while pretending to take a picture. I smiled big at Zach then walked off. They had a girl run on after me and grab the magazine with our picture on it that read "Sonny Munroe holding hands with Mystery Man!". The director yelled cut, and said we had a half hour for lunch because they had to set up a different set. I found my way to the cafeteria and found everyone sitting at a huge table talking. They didn't look mad, so maybe I was forgiven. Their was one seat open and when I was two feet away from it everyone looked at me. "Uh, hi...mind if I sit here?". Everyone stared for a little longer. Then Chad spoke up. "Ya sure whatever." I went to sit but then that Suzanne lady came over to me.

"Sonny, I am terribly sorry but you don't have time to eat lunch. You have to go get ready for the next scene." I was so hungry and I couldn't even eat. I stared at her for a while. And then said "Oh, okay then. When is filming over?" I asked wondering when I can eat.

"Not till around 8pm, sorry sweetie. Hopefully you had a big breakfast?"

"I didn't eat breakfast. I was running late."

"Oh well if you don't start to get ready your going to be late." We both walked out and everyone was starring wide eyed. The makeup artist redid my makeup, then I changed into a fancy black dress. They also told me to wear black converse. Which I was fine with of course. I got to set and saw everyone. Their was a Movie Premiere set. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad, and Zach were behind the director. Drew came out and told me where to stand he told me what part to sang. Then everyone got ready "ACTION!" Then I sang. It was a shoulder shot again. I just had to sing two words.

"Who said!"

"CUT! One more time!" I did it again then they brought out everyone else. They lined us on the red carpet, and two other girls. Everyone was dressed up, like super dressed up. Tawni, and Chad noticed my shoes right away. They just kept looking at me, like I was crazy. They brought on fake paparazzi, and the director yelled action. We started posing, and I started singing as well.

"That I can't wear my converse." The two other girls looked at my shoes then made a face at each other. They stopped the scene and put me back to the shoulder shot angle. Then I sang the next part.

"with my dress? Well baby." I hopped back to the red carpet then started to next part.

"That's just me! Who said I can't be single, and have to." They did a quit head shot of everyone then back to my shoulder shot. "Go out and mingle!" Then we went to the red carpet again "Well baby, that's not me." I felt like I was the only one really into it since I was dancing. We did shoulder shot again. "No no! Well some may say I need to be afraid, of loosing everything." During those lines the extras took a break and I switched different outfits for the shot. After that everyone came back and I was back in the black dress. What shocked me was when Marshal Pike came in.

He got a small part when we were on the red carpet again. We did more outfit changes and shoulder shots for the lines "Because of where I had my start and where I made my name, well every things the same. In the La La Land" After that they showed Tawni giving Chad her shopping bags.

They they told me and Nico to change. I had a long weird pink dress on with a pink wig. They shot a scene of people putting making on me while singing "Tell me do you feel the way I feel" They took the wig off and shot a shoulder shot again of me singing "cuz nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal!" After that we took multiple shots of me singing "appeal". No wonder why it takes so long to do a video here. They do everything in order.

They gave the cast a break and told me to change into the second outfit. They had three cars outside. Two really expensive ones and a old truck. I walked towards the first car, then second, and put the keys in my hand up to the truck to unlock it while other girls got into the other cars. Then I opened the door and almost got in before they yelled cut!. We did that scene 7 times because the girls kept tripping in their 7in heals. Ugh, I am so hungry! We did the rest of the video in about 3 hours. Nico's part made me laugh, so they had to do that scene 21 times. Stupid funny Nico. When I turned to walk away at the second to last scene Zach kept "accidentally" running into me. We had to keep shooting it over and over! It was finally finished and I changed into my normal clothes. I went to see if everyone was in the extras dressing room. I heard them talking so I knocked on the door. Chad answered of course.


	8. Chapter 8

This story is now dedicated to Arie Jay! I do not own SWAC!

I Still Love You.

Sonny's Prov

"Oh, it's just you." Chad said. Ouch, that hurt. I just looked at him, knowing that the hurt in my eyes was showing.

"You can come in if you want." He said while looking down, he backed away from the door and I walked in. Their was a table in the middle of the room, and two brown couches on either side. The room was an orange color with dark hard wood floors. On one couch was Tawni, Nico, and Grady. On the other is Zach, and Chad. Zora was in a chair in the corner of the room. I noticed they had pizza. I finally looked at them and they were all looking at me.

"Hey guys...do you like the music video?" I asked trying to start a conversation hoping they would forgive me and let me eat. They must of saw right threw me because Zach said "Sonny, we now you didn't eat all day. You can have a piece." He stood up and grabbed a plate then put a piece on and handed to me. I mumbled a thanks then looked around wondering where I should sit. I looked at Chad and he patted the seat next to him which was on the couch in the middle of him and Zach.

I sighed and started to walk my way over to the couch. I sat down and everything got more ackward if that was even possible. We sat like that, not talking, for at least ten minutes. I had enough I had to break the silence.

"If your all mad at me, please just tell me. I'm begging you. I can't take the silent treatment anymore. It's killing me." Everyone looked at me then Tawni spoke. "Were not mad at you. We are all just shocked you would leave like that, not caring that we could loose our jobs."

"Tawni, I didn't know that would happen. Please believe me!" I said looking right at her. She looked away. No one said anything. I was finished eating so I got up and made my way out.

Drew said I have my talk show appearance tomorrow, since my music video comes out tomorrow night. I was in the parking lot heading to my car. I went to unlock my door but dropped my keys. I grabbed them then I noticed someone was beside me. I yelled thinking it was a murdering. The person put their hand over my mouth and said "Sonny be quiet, their going to think your being murdered. I just want to talk to you." Chad. He let go when he knew I wouldn't scream or run away.

"What Chad, you almost scared me to death."

"Well, then, were even."

"Even for what? What did I do to you?

"You left and broke my heart for no reason."

"Chad you cheated on me, I saw you kiss that blonde girl."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, that was for the show. She was an actress."

"Don't try that Chad, you think you can just say she was an actress and get away with it, well you can't."

"I'm serious! Did you watch that weeks show? Obviously not, you were to busy making yourself a different person." I started to believe him. Even if it was true. I found my place. I belong here. I saw them kissing for a reason, to come here and find my true self.

"Fine, I believe you, but that doesn't change anything. I'm sorry. Friends?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good"

"Good"

"Sonny, go home, you look exhausted. Also eat something while your home. We don't want you starving to death." I shuddered at the thought. See, Chad still cared. Just not as much. I just have to work on my cast getting to be my friends again.

"And Sonny, whatever you do, do not, and I repeat, do not, date Zach Efron. I will never speak to you again if that happens." I shut the car door smiling. Awe Chad. I still do love you. But I can't be in a relationship right. Not with this crazy schedule, and me going to Canada. It just wouldn't work out. We need to be separated for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Channel. **

**Talk Show!**

Sonny's Prov

"Hello everyone, this is Brandi White on Tween Weekly, and your watching Tween Weekly!" She said too enthusiastically. Brandi was Tween Weekly's talk show host. She was a fake blonde, who had on a little too much makeup. She clearly had several face lifts. She was about 40years old I'm guessing. It was 8:32pm and Tween Weekly just started two minutes ago. I was standing on the side of the set waiting for my cue to come out. They had an audience and it was airing live so I couldn't take back anything I said. No one could.

"Today we have a special guest but before we bring the new Disney star out we are going to show you her latest music video, La La Land." Their was a big T.V. To her left and my music video started to play. I had no clue what the audience was thinking, so I got kind of nervous. It ended then I heard a loud applause. I let out a sigh of relief. They actually liked it.

"Now everyone, welcome, Ms. Sonny...MUNROE!" She yelled! I walked out and the audience was screaming and clapping. I waved and smiled, then walked to the couch, which was across from Brandi and her desk. It could probably fit 8 more people.

"Okay calm down now!" She said with a huge fake smile. The clapping started to die down.

"Now Sonny, tell us, what made you want to be a Disney star? Their has been many rumors, but we want to know the truth. Is it something to do with Condor Studios?" Geez, talk about a lot of questions.

"Actually Brandi, it had nothing to do with Condor Studios. I absolutely love working at Condor Studios. Everyone is super nice, and it's just a fun place to be. I switched, because I wanted to explore around a little and not just be a comedian for the rest of my life, but more." I said. Okay, so far so great.

"Alright, alright, that's great. I am sure Disney loves having you. You just have so much talent, So much! Doesn't she?" She looked at the audience then they all clapped again.

"So Sonny, how did your cast take it, I bet they weren't happy. I see they were in your music video though and so was Zach Efron. You know what! Let's bring them out here. Sadly Zach couldn't make it. He's in Michigan right now. My eyes got wide. They were here? They walked on one by one, Tawni, and Chad taking extra long smiling and waving, loving the attention. They sat down beside me. Next to me was Chad, then Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora.

"Hello, Hello! Cast of So Random, and Chad Dylan Cooper. Welcome! Now tell us what it was like on the set of the music video, Tawni?" Oh great Tawni is gonna make me look bad.

"Hi! I'm Tawni Hart!" The audience clapped, and Tawni waved while giggling. "The music video set was pretty cool, I mean, I made it even cooler but you know." She smiled at Brandi. Brandi laughed super loud, and I mean super loud. She finally shut up then looked at Chad.

"Chad, what was it like working next to such a star?" HAHA! Oh my gosh! This is gold!

"Well Brandi, it was a great opportunity to work next to such a great singer, and actress." WHAT! Is that Chad! That can't be! Maybe his look alike or something! This is crazy! Am I dreaming?

"Such nice words from the Chad Dylan Cooper." She said while smiling. "Isn't he nice everyone?" The audience clapped, and Chad smiled and said "Oh please, your all to much. I just am who I am.". Unbelievable! Ugh, he makes me mad.

"Speaking of Sonny and Chad, what happened to the relationship?" Brandi asked with an over dramatic questioning look.

"I will answer that!" I said before Chad could. Two can play at this game. "Well Brandi, me and Chad decided that we needed to be separated for a while. Since I am going to Canada for 3 months, we decided it would be hard to keep the relationship." He looked over at me with wide eyes.

"Is their a chance that you two will get back together when you return?" Oh no, what do I say.

"Well we are just taking things day by day, so we don't have that answer yet." She looked at me with understanding eyes and a frown. Wow, she was a good actress/talk show host, or she was just emotional.

Chad put an arm over my shoulder, and I froze.

"Right now, we are just great friends." He said. Hm, I give him props, he pulled it off.

"I see. So Sonny, why are you going to Canada?" I looked at the cast and they all had a look that said "Ya Sonny, why are you going to Canada?" I forgot I didn't tell them yet.

"Well, you see I am going to be starring in a movie, called Camp Rock, so we are shooting in Canada."

"A movie!" Everyone said at the same time. Chad dropped his arm from my shoulder. I look at them and said "surprise!" while putting my hands by my face and moving them.

"Well I can't wait to here more about it but we have to go. I'm Brandi White, here with Nico Harris, Grady Mitchel, Tawni Hart, Zora Lancaster, Chad Dylan Cooper, and Disney star Sonny Munroe. Thanks for joining us, and have a GREAT night!" She said in an over happy voice. The audience clapped, and some one yelled, that we were off air. Brandi got up and walked over to give me a hug, I stood up and hugged her back, and she shook everyone else's hand, then left. The audience started to leave,and we all waved bye. We then walked off stage and then the talking began.

"Sonny! Why didn't you tell us?" Nico said.

"I forgot, and thought I did." I said quietly.

"Well you didn't!" Tawni yelled. A guy came over to me and said I had to sign autographs back stage. I waved bye before walking away. Can't they just be happy for me. If one of them got in a movie I would be happy for them.

Before we entered the room where the fans were waiting, the guy called over two huge security guards to walk me in. They opened the doors, and I was blinded by flashing lights from cameras. Their was a table by a wall with a chair behind it. Behind that was a Disney Channel poster of me, on the wall. The security guards helped me make my way over. I finally sat down, then they let each fan come up one by one, so I could sign something or get my picture with them. Their were at least 200 people waiting. This is going a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Chann**el

LAX

Sonny's Prov

Today I am leaving to go to Canada. I have never been to Canada before, I wonder what it's like? Anyways, last night went pretty good, my fingers hurt from signing autographs. I haven't heard from Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, or Chad since last night. I was all packed and ready to go. I had two suit cases, and a carry on bag. Before I left I updated my status to "Leaving for Canada! Wish me LUCK! YAY!". I refreshed the page and noticed that their were already 39 comments. Whoa, that is a lot! I didn't look at them though. I finally went out the door, and got into the limo that was waiting for me. I was wearing a yellow sun dress, with black heals.

While I was sitting in the limo a received a text from Chad, it said "Goodluck Sonny, can't wait to see you when you get back. If your lucky, CDC might visit you. Don't get your hopes up. Peace out suckas XP". Awe! I'm gonna miss Chad. Too bad I didn't get to see him before I left.

We finally reached LAX and I hopped out of the limo. The driver helped get my bags out then I was on my own. I went through all the security, and finally got to the right port. I knew I was because I saw the Jonas Brothers, Meaghan Martin, and Alyson Stoner. Alyson noticed me first and waved. I walked up to the little group they made.

"Hi! I'm Sonny Munroe!" I said with a huge smile. Joe spoke first.

"I'm Joe" he shook my hand and smiled "This is Kevin, Nick, Meaghan, and Alyson." He explained.

"I know!" I laughed, then everyone laughed a little. We all got quiet...awkward.

"So who do you all play?" I asked, Alyson spoke this time.

"I play Caitlyn, Meaghan plays Tess, Nick plays Nate, Kevin plays Jason, and Joe plays Shane. Who do you play? We are meeting the other actors in three days."

"I'm Mitchie." Everyone looked kinda shocked then they all composed their faces.

"Well looks like you and me are gonna get to know each other." Joe said then winked.

"I guess so." I said. Then everyone smiled.

"Plane 152 is now boarding, plane 152 is now boarding.". We all took our carry on bags and got on the plane. We got to sit in first class so no one would bother us. I sat by Alyson. Meaghan and Kevin sat by each other, and Joe and Nick sat together.

"So, your the new Disney star I heard." Alyson said.

"Yep, how long have you been on Disney?" I asked.

"Very very long, so anyways...do you have a boyfriend?" She asked out of no where.

"Um no, I don't actually." I said thinking of Chad.

"Hm, I thought you would, well, that's good.".

"Why good?"

"Because Joe totally wants to ask you out.". She informed me. My eyes got wide. I was about to respond when the speakers came on.

"Please fasten your seat belts we are taking off in 5 minutes.". I looked over at Joe, and I realized he was looking at me but turned away when I caught him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Did you not see the way he look at you? I have known Joe forever and he is totally into you. You are clueless. So do you think Nick likes me." She asked.

"I don't know I just met him."

"I guess your right. So tell me about yourself.". The plane started to take off, and I told her my life story then she told me hers. We seemed to be getting along really well, I could tell we were going to be great friends. The rest of the plane ride was spent of us laughing and talking. Then we landed. We were officially in Canada.

We all got into a limo heading to the hotel we were staying at for now. It was called the Delta Royal Canadian Lodge. We were all talking about how different Canada was from Hollywood when we finally pulled in. I was closest to the door so I reached to open it when some one opened it for me. Okay then, nice service. We all got out and grabbed our luggage. I almost dropped my bag when Nick got it just in time.

"Thanks Nick."

"No problem Sonny, I'll carry it for you." He said then smiled.

"Thanks, you don't have to though." I said reaching for it, but he pulled away and started walking towards the others at the front desk. I followed him and I heard Joe talking to the lady behind the desk.

"We are under Jonas." Joe said calmly.

"I don't see a Jonas here." She said while looking at her computer.

"Joe, there are other people here not just the Jonas brothers, it's under Disney Channel mam." Meaghan said. Joe just starred at her then looked at the lady.

"Found it, okay you each get a room key. Meaghan, Alyson, and Sonny are in room 59. Joe, Kevin, and Nick are in room 101. Thank you for choosing Delta Royal." She said while handing us our room keys. We started to make our way to the second floor where our room was. I noticed the boys following so I turned around.

"You do know your room is on the fourth floor, right?" They all stopped in their tracks, then Nick spoke.

"Well I just have to drop off your bag, I don't know why those two are here." Nick said.

"Thanks Nick but I can take my bag from here." I said.

"Okay see ya Sonny." Nick said while handing me my bag. I tried not to struggle with it too much. "Come on guys, lets go find our room.". I walked down the hall a little more then found room 59. I slid the key in and went inside. Meaghan and Alyson were already unpacking.

The room was painted beige, with dark wood floors. When you walk in theirs a small kitchen to your left with a refrigerator, sink, oven, and a counter that looked out to the rest of the room. There was a bathroom to the right. It had a sink, shower, lots of shelves. It was painted red. The main room was a living room, with a Brown TV stand with a 36in TV. Then a brown wooden table in front of it. Their was a huge leather couch that sat 6 people, and a leather chair beside it.

Behind the leather chair was the balcony, which was about ten feet wide and 5 feet long. Their were three doors in the living room, which led to the three bedrooms. Alyson, and Meaghan picked the two bedrooms on the right side of the room. I went over to the door on the left, and opened it. The bedroom was painted yellow with light wood floors, with a queen size bed in the middle with a blue comforter. Their was a small glass table to the left, with two blue chairs. On the right by a door was a light wood closet. Their were pictures of the beach everywhere. It was like home away from home I guess. I walked to the door and found a small bathroom, which had a shower and sink. At least we wont fight for the bathroom.

I decided to unpack a little now. After I was done I walked out to find Alyson and Meaghan weren't their. I saw a note on the counter and read it "Sonny, me and Meaghan went to the pool, you can come too, we didn't want to bug you since you were unpacking. Alyson". Hmm, now what. I guess I could visit Joe, Kevin, and Nick. I don't really feel like swimming. I grabbed my card and phone, and locked the door. I walked down the hall and decided to take the stairs. The stairs took forever, not even kidding. I finally got to their floor. 98, 99, 100, 101! Finally! I knocked on the door and waited. The door started to open and I saw Joe.

"Who is it now! Oh hey Sonny, what's up?" He said covering up his first sentence.

"Well Meaghan and Alyson went swimming and didn't tell me till now, so I was bored and decided to visit." I said.

"You know, you shouldn't roam the halls by yourself, it's dangerous." He said.

"What? No it's not, I can look after myself. So can I come in?"

"Oh ya sorry, come on in. I walked in and it looked identical to our room. I waved to Kevin who was in the kitchen and he waved and smile. Then I sat by Nick who was on the couch, flipping through channels.

"Hey Sonny." He said without looking at me.

"Hey." I replied.

"We should all do something, like get ice cream or something." Kevin said about 5 minutes later while walking out of the kitchen.

"If you guys want too." Joe said.

"Sure I love ice cream." I said while standing up. Nick didn't stand up.

"I don't really want to go, I still have to unpack." Nick said,

"Please!" I begged while pulling on his arm. He looked at me, and I gave him the puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll do it later." He replied then stood up. We all walked out of the room, and Nick locked the door.

"Let's race!" I said before we got the whole way down the hall.

"I would say ya, but you have heels on,and that wouldn't be fair." Kevin said.

"Ya, that is true Sonny. We don't want to make you look bad" Joe said. Do they think I'm a little kid? I know how to run in heels, I used to do it all the time at So Random!

"Guys, I know how to run in heels, I have done it plenty of times." I said while stopping and turning around to look at them. "But if it makes you three feel better I will take them off." I said giving them a questioning look with my arms crossed.

"If you want to race take them off, we can't have Mitchie with a sprained ankle." Kevin said. I took them off, and started to run as fast as I could. I heard them gasped then take off to. I took the stairs and was still in the lead. I looked back once and noticed Nick was a foot behind me. I finally got to the lobby, and forgot I had no clue where the ice cream store was. I stopped and looked around forgetting Nick was behind me. He ran into me but put his hands on my waist to stop himself, he fell, and I fell down with him. I landed right beside him with my head on his chest. Awkward. Joe and Kevin caught, up, and Joe's eyes widened a little, then he held out his hand for me to take. I took it and stood up. Nick got up and we brushed ourselves off.

"So, Sonny any reason for you just suddenly stopping, making me run you over?". Nick said.

"Sorry Nick, I realized I didn't know where it was, and then forgot you were behind me. Sorry." I said while looking down.

"It's okay Sonny, nothing to be sorry about. It was pretty funny! Your a fast runner by the way." "Thanks!" I started to put my heals back on and gained a couple inches.

"Ice cream is this way guys, and girl." Kevin said. Me, Joe and Nick just laughed. We all headed to a cute little ice cream parlor. It had every flavor you could imagine. I realized I forgot to get money.

"Guys, I have to go back to my room, I forgot my money." I said while smiling, I started to walk away.

"Sonny, we can buy it for you, were not poor." Joe said.

"Ya but then I will feel bad for making you waste your money." I responded.

"It's not wasted if it's spent on you." He replied.

"Are you sure, because I would be happy to go back."

"Sonny, stop, we are getting your ice cream for you, no if, and, or buts, understand?" Kevin said. Kevin came up to me and took my arm, then dragged me back to the line.

"Okay then, thanks guys." They all smiled.

After eating all of our ice cream, we started to walk back to our rooms. They walked me to my room, which was not necessary. I said thanks, the opened the door. Alyson and Meaghan were on the couch watching a movie. They looked at me, and I went to sit by them.

"Hey girls, how was the pool?" I asked.

"It was so amazing Sonny, I wish you were their! It has like 3 water slides! Where were you anyway?" Alyson asked.

"Kevin, Joe, and Nick took me out for ice cream. They have the best ice cream here." I said.

"Tell us everything that happened!" Meaghan said.

"Okay so..." I told them everything, we laughed at some parts, when I got to the part where I fell on Nick, Alyson went crazy saying how jealous she was. It was 11:52pm, and we all decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow out schedules will be posted.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Chann**el!

Falling

Sonny's Prov

I woke up, and realized I wasn't in my room. I looked around then remembered I was in Canada. I looked at the clock and it read 6:30am. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep, so I just got dressed. I put on a blue sundress with a pink flower print all over it, and a leather jacket over it. I walked into the kitchen being as quiet as possible, while making a bowl of cereal.

After I was done I decided to walk around the hotel. I was in the lobby and actually looked around it for the first time. It was painted a burgundy color, and oriental carpet. All the furniture was brown leather, or dark wood. It was a huge rectangle shape, with three chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Stores surrounded the lobby. I noticed the door that said inside water park. I wanted to see what it looked like so I went in. A lot of family's were already their. It was a huge pool with fake rocks around it. They had three huge slides on the side farthest from the door. Their was also three hot tubs.

I was walking around the edge of the pool, when a little kid ran up to me and pushed me saying "Your it!" I slipped and fell in the water. I swallowed the water and was trying to find my way back up but couldn't. I started to panic until I felt two hands around my waist pulling me up, I finally broke through to the surface and gasped for air. I looked beside me and a boy about my age was holding on to me. I grabbed on to him tightly, while coughing all the water out of my lungs. He helped me out of the pool and I layed on my back. I knew he was a life guard because he had on red shorts and a white tank top with a tag that said "Life Guard". He sat beside me while stroking my cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Ya." My voice was shaking, because one, I was freezing, and two, I was still in shock.

"Who are you here with?"

"My friends." I said quietly. We weren't aloud to say we were filming a movie. So far no one here knew who we were which was a good thing.

"What is your room number? I can take you up."

"59" I was freezing. Please get me out of here fast. I sat up and he walked over to a shelf to grab a white towel and then placed it around my shoulders. He dried off a little first then helped me stand up. He held out his arms and I looked at him cautiously. Then the next thing I knew I was in his arms bridal style. I would have totally freaked out, but I was freezing and he was so warm. He took the elevator then we were in my hallway. I was so tired all of a sudden, ready to fall asleep until I noticed Joe at my door. He looked over at me, then he ran over to us.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Joe asked quickly with a shocked expression.

"She fell into the pool and I saved her, so I was bringing her to her room." He said a little nervous.

"Well I'm her friend so I'll take it from here." Joe obviously didn't like him. They started to shift me over to Joe. When Joe finally had me safe in his arms I said "I can walk you know." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, but I like carrying you." He looked down at me and winked and my heart started to beat like crazy. Maybe I did like Joe. But what about Chad, I still love Chad even though he might not love me anymore. We got inside my room, and he finally put me down. I didn't know if he left or not. I got changed into new clothes after I took a warm shower. Now I was wearing a blue skirt, with a white tank top. I walked out of my room, and saw Meaghan, and Alyson eating cereal.

"We heard about what happened at the pool. Are you okay?" Alyson asked while running to me and giving me a tight hug.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I said hugging her back then we let go.

"We also heard about Joe getting jealous over the life guard." Meaghan said while laughing a little.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Well Joe said he was mad you let some stranger carry you around. He went on and on about how dangerous it was." Meaghan continued while smiling.

"Oh, well, I knew the kid was safe." I lied. Actually I don't know what I was thinking, I did let a stranger just take me off.

"Well try not to do that again. Anyways while you were making boys jealous, the schedules came." Alyson said while handing me my schedule.

I looked through it carefully. Tomorrow everything starts. This is my schedule:

Sonny Munroe (Mitchie) Day 1

6:45am

Recording "Who Will I Be"

8:00am 

Recording "This is Me"

10am

Recording "Our Time Is Here"

12:00pm

Lunch

2:00pm

Recording "We Rock"

5:00pm

Meeting with whole cast.

6:00pm

Recording "Gotta Find You"

8:00pm

Recording "Too Cool"

10:00pm

Meeting

Wow, that is going to be a long day of singing.

"Do you all have a lot of recording on yours?" I asked.

"Um I have all recording till 5pm, then I'm done." said Alyson.

"I have it till 6pm. Then I'm done for the day." replied Meaghan.

"Does anyone have to go to a meeting at 10:00pm?" I asked looking at them. They both shook their heads no. Great.

"I guess today is our last free day then." I said.

"What should we do?" Meaghan asked, while her and Alyson put their cereal away.

"I don't know, let's go look around this place. It's huge!" I said.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Chann**el!

Lil' S

Sonny's Prov

"Now Sonny, when you sing the first line make it sound exciting. Now I know this is our first recording of the day, and yours, so don't go over board yet, we have a couple hours. Okay here we go." said Tom. Tom did all of my recordings so I will be spending a lot of time with him. He was about 38 years old with black straight hair. He had green eyes, and was about 5'9. He pressed a button which lit up a sign that said record, and gave me and the band a go signal. They picked a band that I have never heard of before. I was okay with it though.

"**Whoah!**" I started to sing. I saw Tom smiling through the glass.

"**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Yeah!**" I started to get a little more into it.

"**How to choose, who to be, Well let's see, there are so many choices now. Play guitar...**" I sang the rest of the song then everything went silent. Tom pressed off the record button.

"That was great darling, now rest for about 5min, and we will do it again. Tom left and I talked to the band a little. The recording room was dark red, and had oriental rugs everywhere. It was fairly big. I was wearing Grey skinny jeans, a black shirt, a beige jacket, and lot's of silver necklaces. Tom came back but this time brought in Kevin, Joe, and Nick. Why were they here?

"Sonny, you've met the Jonas Brothers right? Well anyways they wanted to see how the main character sang, so I'm letting them watch one recording. I hope that's okay with you?" Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Tom all took a seat before I could respond. " I just shook my head yes. Me and the band got ready. Tom pressed record and I started the song all over again. When we were finished. Everyone clapped a little. Kevin, Joe, and Nick had surprised expressions. I guess they never did hear me sing before.

It was finally lunch. Everything was going great. All the songs we recorded were finished. I walked into a huge lunch room. It was pretty plain with white walls and blue tiles. There were about 200 people in the room already. I was obviously late. They had about 20 tables that sat ten people. After I got my food, which actually looked good, I looked around to where I should sit. I had know idea who played what part or why each person was here, and they obviously didn't know me. They wouldn't even look at me, as if I wasn't good enough for them. I finally found Alyson, Meaghan, and the Jonas Brothers at a table. I sat in between Alyson and Kevin. Their were also four other people at the table.

"Hi, I'm Sonny." I said with a huge smile on my face. A girl with black hair looked at me then started to talk.

"Hi Sonny, I'm Anna Maria Perez de Tagle, but you can just call me Anna." She said.

"Hey, I'm Jasmine Richards." Said another girl.

"I am none other than Jordan Francis."

"And I am Roshon Fegan."

"That's cool, nice to meet you all! What part are you?"

"I play Ella." Anna said.

"I play Margaret Dupree or Peggy, which ever one." Said Jasmine.

"I play Barron, and my boy here plays Sander." Jordan said while pointing to Roshon.

"Who do you play?" asked Anna.

"Oh um I play Mitchie Torres." I said smiling a little. They all had that same shocked look.

"But aren't you like a comedian? I didn't think they would ever give the lead to a comedian. I thought that comedians couldn't act so the had to be funny." Jordan said. I looked down. I didn't know what to say, he was right in a way. I was just a comedian. I never did serious acting. I looked up at everyone and they all looked like they had no clue what to say. They must of all been really thinking the same thing.

"Well I uh, gotta go. I have to go record." I really had an hour before I had to but I couldn't stay their. I got up and started to walk away holding back all my tears that were daring to fall.

"Sonny, wait!"

"Sonny he didn't mean it!"

"Sonny!" They all kept yelling for me to come back. I kept walking. I decided to go to the recording studio even though no one was their. I entered and walked into the room. I grabbed my guitar that I left here and sat on a stool. I started to just strum it humming away. The door opened and someone walked in. I froze, what if I get in trouble for being here? The figure got closer and I realized it was Joe. He walked in the other door and stood in front of me. I looked away from him, with a frown on my face.

"Sonny, I know your mad. Please look at me." He begged. I looked into his eyes. I was disappointed when I felt nothing happen. I guess I was just used to melting when I looked into Chad's eyes.

"He didn't mean it in that way. You are a great actress, you know that. That's why you got the part." He said sincerely.

"One of you could have stood up for me. You all just sat their like it was true." I said getting annoyed.

"I know, I'm sorry, we were all just shocked he said that." He said.

"Please forgive us." He asked. I guess I should forgive and forget. I am going to be spending three months with them.

"Fine. I forgive you." I said.

"Alright then. Are you going back to lunch?" I was expecting a "Fine" from him, but then I realized, he's not Chad.

"No, I'm just going to stay here." I said. He gave me a hug, then walked out. Ugh, what now.

It was 10:00pm and I was exhausted. I still had no clue what this meeting was about but I was sitting in a meeting room. Tom, Joe, Mr. Lovette(Drew), Mr. Fawn and Mrs. Lilly where all their too.

"Okay let's get this meeting started. Sonny, and Joe I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow are your first dance rehearsals. It will be tough, but you can handle it. Your dance choreographer is Mr. Z. He likes to go by just "Z". I don't know why but he does. Here are your schedules for tomorrow. Please give these to Alyson, Meaghan, Kevin, and Nick. I will hand out the rest. You two may go now. Great singing today by the way." Said Mr. Fawn.

"Me and Joe said thanks and took our schedules. Once we were out in the hallway I opened mine up.

8:00am

Meet The Choreographer

9:00am

Rehearse "Start The Party"

10:00am

Break

10:30am

Rehearse "Start The Party"

11:45am

Lunch

2:00pm

Rehearse "Start The Party

I better get to sleep early tonight. Oh who am I kidding it's already 10:3pm. As soon as I get in my room I am falling asleep.

"So Sonny, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat before we headed back?" Joe asked while we were getting into our limo.

"Actually I was kind of hoping to just go back to the hotel and sleep. I am exhausted, and it's gonna be a hard day tomorrow. Sorry, maybe tomorrow night?" I asked hoping he wasn't to mad.

"Sure, tomorrow will work fine." He assured me.

Next Morning 8am

It was exactly 8am and I just opened the door to the studio. It looked like everyone was already their. I noticed Joe, Alyson, Meaghan, Anna, Jasmine, Jordan, and Roshon. I also saw Mr. Z or Z. The room was huge with white walls, and gray marley(A/N A floor they use for dance for who ever who had no clue what marley is) on the floor. They had mirrors aline the front side of the whole room. I walked through the door on the opposite side. I saw a man in a black shirt with black pants, and a blue bandana ties around his head walk over to me smiling.

"Sonny Munroe, it is a pleasure to work with you." he said while giving me a hug.

"I am Mr. Z, but I like to be called Z, your choreographer. Have you taken any dance before?"

"Well actually no, so I might be pretty bad. But I used to square dance back in Wisconsin."

"Well we wont be doing any square dancing. Well go I am gonna start the Meet The Teacher class then we can get to work." He informed me.

9:00am

"Okay so everyone this dance is about when Joe, who plays Shane, has to teach a class, which all of you are in. You all are kinda confused by the steps at first then you all get into it. At the end some one is gonna fall, and Meaghan you are gonna be mean to him, then Shane says blah blah blah to him, you all are going to wear a hat and carry a mic. Now Joe in the beginning you are very annoyed because you are stuck at this camp. Well you all know the lines, so I don't even have to explain this dance, but I already did so whatever. Get it? Got it? Good! Let's start!"

"Okay I am going to arrange you in a group now." He placed us all in the group. Joe was in the front obviously. We all took a baseball hat and a mic from a bin. Z taught us all of the dance moves in about 1 and a half hours. We still had a lot to work on.

"Alright everyone rehearsal is over you may go to lunch you were all great today." Z said. Everyone clapped then grabbed their stuff and leaving. I walked up to Z, and we started to talk.

"Sonny you were great. A little bit behind but hey you never did it before. Do you have any questions about anything?"

"Thanks Z, well I was kinda confused on the circle part, and I was wondering if you could help me before next rehearsal so I could catch up. Unless your busy right now that's totally fine." I said. I saw Joe, Alyson, and Meaghan waiting for me.

"Sure Sonny, we can go over that now, but aren't you hungry?"

"Oh not really, me and my friend are going to a huge dinner tonight so I will be fine."

"Sonny, you coming?" Alyson asked.

"No, not today, I have to do some things." I said while looking at them then smiling.

"Okay, see ya after lunch." She said. Joe looked a little worried but they let it go.

"Okay I need a nickname for you. How about Lil' S? I like that how about you Lil' S?"

"Ya I like that." I said while laughing.

"Okay so lets get to work, get in your position, and 5, 6, 7, 8..."

"Wow Lil' S, you got some moves. Good thing you know you can dance now, that helps a lot in Hollywood. Now rehearsal is starting in 5 so you can go take a break." Z told me.

"Thanks Z, for everything, I had no idea I could dance like that." He smiled at me then left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Chann**el!

Waiter Alert!

Sonny's Prov

I got my new schedule. More dance rehearsals then running lines.

So it is 7pm, and I am at the hotel right now getting ready for dinner. At first it was just me and Joe, but then everyone heard about it, so everyone wants to go. It's going to be at some really fancy restaurant about a mile away from here. I was wearing a black dress that was tight around my chest but flowed the rest of the way down. It went to about the middle of my thigh, and had two little spaghetti straps I had on red high heels. I wore my hair with curls, as usual.

I walked out of my bedroom and saw Alyson. She had on a purple dress, that was very tight, and was strapless with black heals. Her hair was straight with not really a style to it, but parted to the left. She looked very mature. Meaghan came out next with a pink dress on was tight from her chest to her waist, then flowed the rest of the way like mine. She wore black heals too. Her hair was also straight but she pulled her bangs off her face into a clip.

"You all look so pretty." I told them while we were walking down the hallway.

"Thanks Sonny, I couldn't decided between this dress or my navy one." Meaghan said.

"I like the pink one, and thank Sonny, you look really pretty too." Alyson said.

"Thanks and I like the pink one too." I said. We were talking and giggling a lot by the time we reached the front doors to the lobby. I saw Kevin first waiting by the door. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a pink tie, and black pants. Obviously he color coordinated with Meaghan. I had no idea they liked each other, but I was certain when Kevin escorted her the the limo. When the were out of ear-shot me and Alyson busted out laughing.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Nick asked curiously coming up to us.

"Nothing." We said at the same time then laughed again. Nick was wearing a white shirt with a purple tie, matching Alyson, wait, what is going on here!

Nick grabbed Alyson's hand and they made their way to the limo. Alyson mouthed a "I don't know" then kept going. Ugh, I probably look like a looser right now. I started to walk to the limo by myself. The driver opened the car door, and everyone was their. I noticed Joe right away. Thanks for making me look like an idiot Joe. I thought. I got in and Joe finally looked at me. I was sitting in between Alyson, and the car window. Joe was up in the front of the limo. Wait, was he checking me out? Jerk! We finally arrived and I hopped out of the car. Followed by Alyson, Nick, Kevin, Meaghan, then Joe. Nick and Alyson were holding hands, and so were Kevin and Meaghan. Joe was just walking by my side not saying a word.

"Why wont you talk to me?" I asked while looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked serious voice.

"You haven't said a word to me." I said getting upset.

"Well, I …...um...uh..."

"Spit it out Joe!" I said getting annoyed.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" WHAT! Okay Sonny think, think about Chad, who am I kidding Chad isn't going out with me, think of your career, heck that would make my career be better, think of, think of...do I even like him? Well, he is super sweet, and caring, and funny, and, ya I like him. I mean look at him!

"Ya." I said. Then smirked.

"Yes? Like seriously! You said yes! I thought you were going to say no!" We both started laughing then he gave me a huge hug.

"Tomorrow, we can go on our first date, if you like." He said while taking my hand and leading me in.

"Sounds great." I said while smiling a little.

We all sat down at a huge table. It was one of those circular booths that are in corners of the restaurants. It went me, Joe, Nick, Alyson, Meaghan, and Kevin. Our waiter came over. He looked at me and asked what I would like.

"How about a Sprite?" I asked.

"Anything for you beautiful." He said and winked. I, of course, blushed.

"Your so sweet." I said, I looked at everyone and they had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Not as sweet as you, honey." He said. Okay that was lame.

"Are you flirting with Sonny?" Nick asked while laughing, because Joe's face was red with anger trying not to say anything mean to the waiter.

"Um, no I was just taking her order." He replied calmly.

"Well you need to take our order too, and by the way, all of these girls here are out of your league so I suggest you get back to work." Kevin added. I started to giggle.

"I don't care about the other girls, I just care about this one, she is HAWT!" He said, This is getting awkward, and funnier by the second!

"Dude! What is your problem! You work at a million dollar restaurant and your calling your customers hot! And by the way she's already taken." Joe said loudly, but only loud enough for a couple of people to hear us.

"Sorry, but I don't pass up hot when I see it, and who is she taken by? I bet he is a..."

"ME! Now we want a different waiter."

"But"

"NOW!"

"Okay! Sorry man!" The waiter scurried away.

"Wow...that was awkward..." I said while giving an awkward smile.

"Ya it was, um sorry about freaking out guys." Joe said apologetically.

It's okay, I would have freaked out to if he was hitting on Alyson." Nick said. I different waiter came. This time it was a 40 year old women.

"Hi folks, sorry about the trouble, whatever the trouble was. May I take your drink order? Oh, here sweetie, I was told to give this to you." She looked at me and handed me a note. I opened it and it said "Call Me 929-897-6601(A/N I just typed in random numbers haha), Matt" I laughed when I read it. Joe read it over my shoulder and I could feel him tense up.

"You know what let's go somewhere else." Joe said. Nick and Kevin nodded right away. I guess Joe didn't like competition. Clearly this Matt kid wasn't any, and it's not like I would really call him. Everyone started to get up, and I just sat their with my arms crossed. Joe finally turned around to realize I wasn't by his side.

"Sonny, come on. What's wrong?" He asked. Everyone else turned around by then and looked at me.

"I should be the only one leaving, I caused this." I said quietly while looking down. I felt bad that I ruined the whole dinner.

"You didn't cause this, you can't help your beautiful. But seriously Sonny, none of us want to be here after that. None of us want to get spit in our food, let's go." Joe said smiling then laughing at the end. Then he grabbed my hand and we all walked out smiling.

We ended up going back to the boys hotel room and watching movies till 12:02am. We didn't change so we were still in our dresses, and the boys were still in their dress shirts and pants. By the last movie, Alyson and Nick were by each other on the couch. Alyson was asleep and had her head on Nicks chest. It was a picture perfect moment. Meaghan was asleep as well. She was laying long ways, and had her head on Kevin's lap. They were so cute. Joe was asleep on the floor. By now everyone was sleeping. I was on the floor by Joe. Then I got up and decided to change into my pjs, and go to sleep. I quietly walked out of the room, and went down the hall. I got a text while at the end of the hall. Chad!

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Sonny, come down stairs to the lobby. Theirs a surprise...sorry if I woke you, forgot about time change, it's important...**

**CDC**

I ran to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. It wasn't moving fast enough for me, I should have taken the stairs. I finally heard the bing sound that stated I was at the lobby floor. Finally! The door opened and I looked around. Their her was. Standing their about 20 feet away. Chad Dylan Cooper. He had on a White dress shirt and a red tie. We matched.

"CHAD!" I yelled, and ran over to him. I jumped at him missing being in his arms, and gave him a huge hug and he hugged back while spinning me around. Not very friend-ish, I know, but hey we were never normal. I didn't realize how much I missed him till now. He put me down then looked at me.

"Hey Sonshine, I see you missed me." He said giving his wonderful smirk. I blushed.

"I see you missed me too." I stated.

"That is true. How's Canada treating you?" He asked.

"Pretty good, how's Hollywood?"

"Well CDC is back on track now that he is friends with his Sonny again." His Sonny, awe! "So wanna go see a movie?" I just watched like 5 movies, and we weren't dressed for going to the movies, but hey, I didn't care. I needed some Chad time. It's not like it's a date. That would be cheating on Joe. Me and Chad are just really good friends now.

"Ya sure, let's go! But what movie would be playing at 12:30?"

"I checked, you have five choices, so let's hurry." We jumped into his limo, and everything felt so right with him by my side. I was so glad he wasn't mad at me any more.

After the movie Chad said he was staying till tomorrow night then he had to get back to the falls. I was a little disappointed I wouldn't get to see him that long, but at least I saw him. It was about two thirty when we got back to the hotel. Chad was staying on my floor, so we walked up together. He got to his room and went in. I told him goodnight and I went to open my door. I walked in and reached for the lights.

"AHHHH!" I yelled, when I saw Alyson and Meaghan in the living room with their arms crossed.

"Sonny! Whats wrong!" Chad came running in.

"Sorry Chad, nothing, they just scared me." Great.

"Okay, goodnight." He gave me a side hug then left." Nice move Chad.

"Why is your ex boyfriend here?" Meaghan asked

"We are still really good friends so he decided to visit. Nothing more." I said while walking to my room.

"Nick, Joe, and Kevin were all worried when we couldn't find you anywhere. You should text them and say your back." Meaghan said quickly.

"Kay." I walked into my room and took out my phone. I had 5 missed calls from Joe, 2 from Kevin and 3 from Nick. Great. I texted them a group message.

** Hey Guys,**

** Sry bout the worry. I was out w/ a friend. **

** Cya 2morrow!**

** Sonny**

Their, that should do it.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Chann**el!

Premiere

Sonny's Prov

3 MONTHS LATER

Who knew three months could go by so quickly? It didn't seem like three months to me but it was. In three months a lot happens.

Me, and Joe are in a relationship still. Our Hollywood couple name is Jemi, which I think is so sweet. Joe has treated me so well. He is such a great boyfriend. Paparazzi found out where we were by the beginning of the second month, so we had to stay in whichever hotel we were at the whole time. When me and Joe tried to go on dates they would follow us around like puppies. It was crazy, but we are making it work.

I haven't seen Chad since the two days he visited. Sure we called and text but it was nothing like seeing him in person. I admit, I miss those blue eyes, and blonde hair. I haven't heard from the cast of So Random since I left sadly. Alyson, Meaghan, and I are like sisters basically. We know almost everything about each other. The movie went great. It was easier since me and Joe were together. Who would of thought I was good at fake crying? I surely didn't. Well no one did, since I was a comedian. But this movie changed their thoughts about me. I know Chad hates to say it, but I am more popular than him.

The day I found out I was shocked. Chad called me crying on the phone saying how comedians shouldn't be more popular. I reminded him I wasn't really a comedian anymore, and that shut him up. I gave him a huge lecture on how to congratulate people instead of crying to them saying they didn't deserve something. He never said anything about it after that.

Whenever I see fans I always say hi, sign pictures, take pictures, and all that stuff no matter what I'm doing. Why shouldn't I? They got me here.

I was sitting in the back seat of the black SUV, in a black dress, and black heals. Why? Well because tonight is the NY premiere for Camp Rock. I don't know why they switched limos for the SUV but whatever. I mean you still have the same amount of protection. I don't really care though. A lot of the cast already arrived. Next to arrive was Joe, Kevin, and Nick. Their vehicle was ahead of mine by a mile, so they had time to get out, and start walking down the red carpet. We finally pulled up and their were people everywhere. I started to get nervous as screaming fans lined the sides of the car. Of coarse they were behind a guard rail but it was still crazy. They waited five minutes, to let me get situated then the two guys that were in the car got out. They were huge guys, body guards obviously.

I heard the door click open, and I first heard "Who is it? Who is that?" They finally opened the door to reveal me and I hopped out not noticing how close the rail was. I basically landed right in front of the rail. Next I heard "That's Sonny!" "SONNY MUNROE!" "AAAH!" and more screaming. Wow! I gave the girl who I landed in front of a hug, and she gave me a huge hug back. I started to sign things but then the body guards said I had to get on the red carpet. Their were camera's flashing everywhere. We walked around the vehicle and onto the red carpet. It looked amazing. Their were still people everywhere. I got to go up the the fans and sign more stuff, and take pictures.

I got to the middle of the red carpet where all the major magazine photographers were. I was smiling away, but they were sort of pushy. They said "Sonny over here!" "Sonny!" "Sonny over your shoulder!" "Sonny pick your nose!" okay so maybe not the pick your nose but you get the point, they were bossy. I mainly smiled at the people who asked nicely.

I started to walk away when some women yelled "Sonny Munroe you rude girl get back here!" I was a little taken back. I only had my stage mom their by my side and she looked shocked too. I gave her a "ya right" look, then turned away from her. I saw the body guards with the Jonas Brothers. They were really close to the fans. Even my body guards went to help. I knew I had to stay here until I had a body guard. Mickey Mouse and Minnie came over to me. I wonder who was in the costume? They grabbed my arms and posed with me. That lady kept yelling rude things at me. Finally my stage mom went to get my body guard. I looked their way and saw them walking towards me and Joe looking at me curious. I smiled back one more time before being escorted off.

"Sorry Sonny, They needed back up down their. Did anything happen?" My body guard Jim asked me.

"Nope, it's all good." I said lying."

"She's lying." My stage mom said. "That lady over their kept yelling rude things at her."

"Code yellow, code yellow. Um a women about..." He described the women into his walky talky and she got escorted out. I really didn't want to cause trouble, next was the interview section.

"Welcome back to the Camp Rock premiere, red carpet live, I'm standing here with Camp Rock's Sonny Munroe!" The interviewer said then put the mic up to me.

"Hey, how's it going?" I said then giggled. Awkward.

"Doing good, wow your already giggling." He said then put the mic up to me again.

"Ya." I said.

"It's that kinda night, isn't it?"

"Ya, it is." I responded nodding my head.

"Now we know you from Camp Rock, but your also very musically inclined, you are going to travel with the Jonas Brothers, and your actually presenting them tonight." I forgot to tell you about the tour uh? Whoops.

"I'm introducing them before they go on to perform, um, ya I can't wait!"

"Your making your own album I hear?" I just nodded my head yes smiling.

"Your sixteen years old, you wrote most of your songs, your sixteen where does most of your inspiration come from?". Oh wow, that's personal.

"Um, believe it or not, being sixteen I've been through a lot. So.." I giggled.

"Come on, how much heartbreak can you have at sixteen?"

"Oh a lot." I said laughing, and smiling. "No, um, we gotta make the best of it and so that's what I learned to do and I, I actually spend a lot of time in my room writing other then going out, hanging out with people, which is kind of embarrassing, but hey, I love music."

"Alright well, were gonna put you to work, why don't you toss it to our next guest."  
"Okay uh, back to you Nicole with Ne-Yo!" I said, my voice kinda shaky.

I was sitting in the audience up in the front row next to Joe, Nick, Kevin, Alyson, Meaghan, and all of the main cast. The movie ended and it received a standing ovation. We all stood up, and we all hugged each other. It was one of those nights you wished would never end, but sadly, they do.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Chann**el or Micky D's!

Paparazzi

Sonny's Prov

It was the next morning and I woke up in my bed. In my house. In California. It felt so weird to be back. I missed it though. I got up, and got dressed into a grey shirt, and black jacket and black skinny jeans and went downstairs. I saw my mom sitting on the couch.

"Morning mom!" I said and plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Hey hun, Drew called and said you need to be at the studio in an hour because he wants to start putting your album together." My mom said.

"Oh cool. I should leave now because it takes an 45 minutes to get their." I said getting up.

"You didn't eat yet, your getting skinny, too skinny." she informed me while I grabbed my purse. Too skinny? Ya, right!

"Mom, I'll stop at Micky D's or something. I'm not getting too skinny, stop worrying." I kissed her cheek and walked out the door only to be blinded by flashing lights. Their were paparazzi everywhere by my road. They weren't aloud on my yard thank god. How am I supposed to back out of here. They kept yelling things I couldn't understand. I opened my purse while walking down to my car, and pulled out my sunglasses, then put them on. Finally I got into my car and backed up slowly. Once I was out of the driveway they came up to my car windows super close while taking pictures. I drove away thinking I lost them all, until their was 3 black vans behind me. If they think that I'm stupid, they better think again. They got stuck at a red light and finally made it to Disney Studios. Paparazzi were surrounding the gate. I got out an fast walked into the studio.

"Theirs the new star!" Drew said when I entered the meeting room.

"Hey Drew, sorry I'm late. Paparazzi is killer." I said and sat down.

"I'm surprised they already started stalking you, anyways I think this week we need to pick all the songs for your album, name the album, and get your photo shoot, then BOOM, done!" I jumped when he shouted boom.

"Sounds great! What are we doing today?"

"Recording!"

"Awesome." I said without much emotion. It wasn't because I wasn't excited but because I was really tired.

I was driving home from the studio around 10pm. We recorded about 5 songs which are Get Back, Trainwreck, Party, Don't Forget, and Gonna Get Caught with my new band. So let's just say 4 of those songs are about Chad, hah ha...ya. Trainwreck was when I first liked him and I didn't know if he liked me. Then Gonna Get Caught was when I thought he was cheating. Don't Forget was when we weren't talking to each other. Lastly is Get Back. That was when I wanted him back before I went to Canada. I have Joe now so I'm all good. Party was just for fun when I was bored one day. The album name is Don't Forget. Tomorrow I'm recording with the Jonas Brothers for one song. Maybe I should call Chad, not to change the subject. I really miss him. I dialed his number while driving, I know, not safe, whatever.

"Sonny? What's up?" Yay!

"Hey Chad! Are you busy right now?"

"No I'm at my house watching TV. Why?" He asked.

"Do you mind if I stop over?"


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Chann**el!

On The Line

Sonny's Prov

"Hey Chad. Sorry for stopping over so late." I said when I walked into his mansion.

"It's okay, I'm glad you came." He said while we walked to his kitchen. His kitchen was painted red with black appliances. He had an island in the middle with three bar stools. I sat down on one and he stood on the other side of the island.

"So, um how have you been?" I asked quietly.

"I've been fine, how about you?" He said finally looking at me in the eyes. Oh, how I missed those eyes. He got a bottle of pop and two cups and walked back over.

"Good, good. I just got done recording today for my new album." I said smiling.

"How did it go?" He said while handing me a sprite.

"Pretty good, tomorrow I record with the Jonas brothers." I said then taking a sip of sprite.

"Mhm. Hows you and Joe been?"

"Good. Really good." I said.

"Look Sonny, I promised I wouldn't tell you but I have to. You deserve to know."

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"The reason I didn't come back to see you was because I saw Joe with another girl. He caught me catching him, and he said if I told you or went back to see you he would arrest me somehow. But I was wrong and should of told you." I was shocked at first. Then I felt my heart split in two.

"Sonny? You okay? Here let me walk you to the couch." He picked me up bridal style, me still syncing in what he said, and put me on the couch.

"Sonny? I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm gonna call him. See you later Chad" I stood up and started to leave

"Wait!" He said, he ran after me but I was already getting in my car. I pulled into a restaurant and parked then called Joe. Voice Mail.

"Look Joe, I know you were cheating on me! How could you! Why would you say you loved me if you didn't! I can't believe you! How could you lie to me! Were over!" I hung up and cried. I felt my phone vibrate. Chads name was on the screen.

"What Chad!" I said angry and sad.

"Sonny, I lied to you. Okay! I'm sorry! I didn't know you liked him that much! He never cheated on you! I..." I hung up the phone. How could he do this to me! Why does he hate me! Joe has to hate me now! What have I done! My phone vibrated again and the screen said Joe this time. I didn't answer it. I couldn't say sorry, I couldn't talk to him. How embarrassing, and stupid of me to believe Chad! Joe left a voice mail.

"Sonny, I don't know who told you that but I swear I wasn't cheating on anyone! Why would I lie to you? I do love you, I never would have said forever if I knew it would end so fast!" With that he ended the call. Shit! I decided not to call him, and just talk to him tomorrow. I'll just leave it on the line. Hey, that could be a song title.

So, with that, I wrote a whole new song about what happened for our recording tomorrow. I was up all night writing it.

Next Morning

I walked into the studio with a red sundress on, and black heals. I walked into the recording studio and noticed Drew and Joe, Nick, and Kevin. Joe didn't look at me. Nick and Kevin just had on serious faces.

"Drew, I was wondering if we could change the song, I wrote a new one that I like much much better!" I said showing him the copy. He grabbed it and read it over. Nick and Kevin looked curious. Joe was looking at the floor.

"Okay darling, let's do it. Now boys, Sonny will record first since she know the song then you all read over it then you will record. Let's get a move on. Drew handed them copies of the song and they left the room. The band got ready and reviewed the music over and over again for about twenty minutes then we started.

I didn't wanna say I'm sorry  
For breaking us apart  
I didn't wanna say it was my fault  
Even though I knew it was

I didn't wanna call you back  
'Cause I knew that I was wrong  
Yeah, I knew I was wrong

One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Wanted to call, no need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

Listen baby, never would've said forever  
If we knew it ends so fast  
Why did you say I love you  
If you knew that it wouldn't last?

Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying  
The line is breaking up  
Or is that just us?  
Or is that just us?

One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Wanted to call  
No need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

I try to call again, I get your mailbox  
Like a letter left unread  
Apologies are often open ended  
But this was better left unsaid

One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Wanted to call, no need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

We'll leave it on the line  
Yeah, oh yeah  
We'll leave it on the line, tonight

I sang it about 5 more times and played the guitar. Then Drew said I was finished. I walked out and saw Joe, Kevin, and Nick standing in front of me. "Your turn." I said. They went in then an hour later Drew called me in and we all sang together.

Sonny: I didn't wanna say I'm sorry  
For breaking us apart 

Joe: I didn't wanna say it was my fault  
Even though I knew it was

Sonny: I didn't wanna call you back  
'Cause I knew that I was wrong 

Sonny & Joe: Yeah, I knew I was wrong

Sonny: One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Joe: Wanted to call,

Sonny: no need to fight 

Joe: You know I wouldn't lie 

Sonny & Joe: But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

Sonny: Listen baby,

Nick: Never would've said forever  
If we knew it ends so fast 

Sonny: Why did you say I love you  
If you knew that it wouldn't last?

Nick: Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying  
The line is breaking up 

Sonny: Or is that just us?  
Or is that just us?

Sonny & Joe: One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Joe: Wanted to call 

Sonny: No need to fight 

Joe: You know I wouldn't lie 

Sonny & Joe: But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

Joe: I try to call again, I get your mailbox  
Like a letter left unread 

Sonny: Apologies are often open ended 

Sonny & Joe: But this was better left unsaid  
One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Joe: Wanted to call,

Sonny: no need to fight  
Joe: You know I wouldn't lie 

Sonny & Joe: But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

Sonny: We'll leave it on the line 

Nick: Yeah, oh yeah 

Sonny: We'll leave it on the line, tonight

We ended and I looked at Joe. He gave me a huge hug then let go. I looked at him questionly.

"Sonny, I am so sorry for this misunderstanding, please, can we get back together?" I was smiling 100%.

"YES!" I yelled then hugged him again. Nick and Kevin started laughing in the back.

"Oh you two shut up." I said then kissed Joe. What a day. I can't believe Chad, why would he say that?


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Chann**el!

Why Are You Here?

Sonny's Prov

One Week Later

It has been such a busy week, we finished the album and I just got home from my photo shoot. I feel like I don't have enough teenage girl time. I haven't seen any of my friends lately. I haven't been to any party's since I was so busy. Maybe I should invite some friends over tonight. Oh! I could have a sleepover! I could invite Allyson, Meaghan, and...Tawni. I haven't talked to Tawni since I left for Canada.

I got out my cell phone and called Allyson first. After she agreed I called Meaghan and she said she would be over soon. I called Tawni next.

"Sonny?"

"Hey Tawni, I know we haven't talked for a while but I'm having a sleep over with my all my friends, and since your my friend your coming."

"I don't know Sonny, we don't really know each other anymore."

"Please! It will be fun!"

"Okay, fine, I'll be over soon."

"Yay! Bye!" I wonder what she meant by "We don't even know each other anymore." Whatevs. Who else could I call? I could call Selena! Yes!

"Hey Selena, I'm having a sleepover at my house, wanna come?"

"Sure! Be their soon!" This is going to be the best sleepover ever.

"Hey Martha, I'm having a sleepover tonight so do you mind making some snacks?" Yes I have a cook, I know, not very Sonny like but it was really helpful not having to make my own meals since my mom was on a business trip again.

"Sure thing Sonny!" She said. Martha was about 30 with blonde hair and green eyes. She had the best personality.

"Thanks!" My doorbell rang and I was surprised someone was already here. I opened the door and saw...Nick? Kevin? Joe? What the heck!

"Um, hi. What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about your sleepover, and decided to crash it, but looks like we came at the wrong time. So this is kinda awkward." Nick said.

"Everyone is on their way here now, you can come in. Wait, how did you hear about it so quickly?" I asked while we went into my living room.

"Secret source Sonny, that's all we can say." Kevin said.

"Okay then...well I have to get ready, and since your here you can pick out the movies." I said happily then kissed Joe on the cheek.

"Fine." Nick said. I ran to my room and started to get ready. I put on my red pajama shorts and my black LA tank then re-curled my hair and put it into a pony tail. I re-did my make-up and went down stairs finally noticing what Joe, Kevin, and Nick were wearing. Nick had on a white shirt with Blue pants, Kevin had on a blue shirt with black pants, and Joe had on a white shirt with blue pants too. Wait a minute, pajamas?

"Are you guys planning on sleeping over too?" I asked looking at them.

"Well ya, wait don't tell me you thought we were just gonna leave. You look cute by the way." Joe said.

"This was supposed to be a girls only sleepover so we can talk about guys like you who crash girls sleepover parties. And thanks." I said trying to push Joe. He didn't budge though.

"Someone needs to work out. Your kinda weak." Joe said.

"Oh please!"They all looked at me.

"I'm getting a trainer in two days so shut it!" I said.

"We promise not to bug you girls. Too much." Nick said. I pouted and crossed my arms then said "Fine."

Ding Dong. Yay! Someones here!

"ALLYSON!" I yelled! I haven't seen Allyson since the premiere!

"SONNY!" She yelled back! We hugged tightly then let go.

"I missed you so much!" She said!

"I know me too! Love your pj's by the way." I said noticing her yellow shorts and blue tank top with a design on it.

"Thanks! Yours too!" Allyson looked outside and motioned for her limo too leave. She walked into my living room while I was closing the door. then screamed my name.

"What's wrong!" I said running to the living room where she was at.

"Why are they here! This was supposed to be girls only!"

"I know I know. I didn't invite them, they just showed up and wont leave." I said glaring at them.

"Oh just chill, we wont be a bother." Kevin said.

"Allyson, you can put your stuff in my room, I'll show you where it is." We walked to my room and we dropped her stuff off. Allyson was Nick's girlfriend now so they saw each other 24/7.

Ding Dong. I ran to the door full speed not wanting Joe, Nick or Kevin to answer it. I opened it and I saw Meaghan.

"HEY MEAGHAN!" I yelled! She was wearing a pink tank, with gray shorts.

"HEY SONNY!" She yelled back. She came in and I took her stuff to me room. I came back and she started yelling at me about Joe, Kevin, and Nick being here. I told her the same story.

Ding Dong. I opened the door again and I saw Tawni. She was wearing a white tank with orange shorts. Her hair was shorter and her make up was lighter. I think her hair was darker too. She definitional had a major tan.

"Hi Tawni." I said kind of uncomfortable.

"Hey Sonny." We stood their for a while. "Are you going to invite me in or not?" she said.

"Oh right sorry, come on in, I'll take your stuff to my room. When I got back everyone was talking and laughing, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Ding Dong. That means one thing.

"SELENA'S HERE!" I yelled, everyone jumped and I ran to open the door. It was her, she was wearing a brown tank with pink shorts.

"HEY!"

"HEY!" We hugged then she walked in and everyone said hi.

"Well looks like everyone is here!" I said. Ding Dong.

"Who would that be?" I asked out loud. I started to walk over to the door and opened it. Then I was on the ground being tackled or hugged by people, I screamed. I didn't know what else to do. I heard everyone run towards me then laugh. I looked at them and saw it was Nico, Grady, and Zora. Nico! Grady! Zora! OMG! "Oh my gosh! I can't believe your here!"

"We decided it was time to see our old friend." Grady said helping me up.

"Awe!" I saw they all had on pajamas too. Good thing I didn't live in my apartment anymore or their would be no room. After the premiere we moved into a huge mansion, bigger than Chad's. It had about 20 bedrooms. We all were in my huge living room talking for a while. It was painted red with black leather furniture everywhere and a huge 72in flat screen TV above the white marble fire place. I was sitting on my black leather couch next to Allyson, and Nick. Grady, Nico, and Joe were all talking. Zora, Meaghan, Tawni, and Kevin were talking as well. This worked out perfectly I thought. Martha brought out two huge pizzas. Everyone started to eat right away.

"So who wants to play a game?" I asked.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Chann**el!

Scary Movies

Sonny's Prov

We were all sitting in a circle in my game room. It was basically a mini arcade with ping pong, air hockey, pool, etc. Tawni wanted to play Truth or Dare. No one really wanted to, they just wanted to play in the game room.

"I'll go first!" said Tawni. I grabbed a bowl and wrote down truth or dares on each paper. We didn't want to play the original version.

"I pick Sonny." She said. She reached in and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Sonny, I dare you to sit on the lap of the person two people down from you on your left for two rounds. I counted down two people. Allyson then Nick. Great. I went over and plopped down in Nick's lap. Everyone started cracking up even Allyson and Joe.

"Geez Nick, trying to steal my girl." He said laughing.

"Ha Ha! Very funny Joe." I guess I should tell you the order of the circle. Me/ Nick, Tawni, Joe, Kevin, Meaghan, Zora, Nico, Grady, then Allyson.

"Okay my turn." I said. "I pick Allyson." I reached in and pulled out the paper.

"Okay who was your first crush?" I asked.

"It's a tie between Dylan and Cole. When I was on their show I had the biggest crush on them. I got over it though." She said blushing. Nick leaned over and kissed her cheek, which was kind of awkward since I was sitting on him. "Okay my turn. I pick Joe." She grabbed the paper.

"Joe I dare you to walk outside in your boxers and go knock on the neighbors door." We all started laughing like crazy.

"Do I have too?" He said. We all screamed yes. We were all shocked when he took off his shirt then his pants, showing only boxers. Everyone was holding back laughter as we got up and looked out the window facing the neighbors. He walked over in the dark, and knocked on the door. Some old lady opened the door and started hitting him with her umbrella. We were all basically rolling on the floor laughing with our faces red as Joe came back in.

"Oh shut up, you know you like it Sonny." He said. "You wish." I said and he just laughed. He put his shirt and pants back on and we all went back to the game. I didn't have to sit on Nick's lap anymore so I was back in between Grady and Allyson. The came went on and on until we all agreed it was getting boring.

"I challenge you to race car driving." I told Joe.

"Your on." He said.

"Oh it's on." I said as we were sitting down in the seats. Everyone was around us, the guys were on Joe's team and the girls on mine. We picked the settings and pressed two player.

"I have to warn you Joe, I am pretty good at this game."

"We will see about that Munroe."

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Said the machine. We took off and everyone started cheering. I was in the lead, but he was close behind. We got into the city part and they had people walking across the street , Joe just hit them but I tried not too. He was getting closer then I swirved to miss a person and crashed. Joe crossed the finish line and did a victory dance.

"Sonny you totally had that, your too nice girl." Meaghan said.

"Goodjob Sonny we know you would of won." Allyson said. Joe came over and shook my hand while saying "Good race." Then he started to turn away. I jumped on his back and put my legs around his waist and whispered in his ear "You know I would of won.". He laughed then I jumped off. Everyone was watching Nick and Allyson play air hockey. Allyson was winning by two. Allyson won and hugged all the girls.

"Movie time!" I said. They all looked at me then said "What movie?" or "Where?" or "YES!" or "Will their be food?".

"First of all we all have to agree on a movie, second of all my home theater of course, and lastly their will be lot's of food silly's." They all laughed and I led them to the mini theater. I had a huge TV, with 15 big black leather chairs. Five in each row. The door led us to the top of the theater so we had to walk down to the front row. The first row sat Grady, Nico, Kevin, Zora, and Meaghan. The next row was Joe, Nick, Allyson, Tawni, and me. The last row was well nobody. I went to the front and began to speak.

"So any movie suggestions?"

"Eclipse!"

"Inception!"

"Paranormal Activity!"

"Transformers!"

"Alice in Wonderland!"

"The Blind Side!"

"Fame!"

"HEY! One movie at a time! Which one are we watching first?" I asked.

"We should go scary to not scary so we can sleep but still get scared." Meaghan said.

"Okay then, Paranormal Activity it is." I walked over to the big shelves with hundreds of movies on them. Their it is. I took it out and opened it up, then put the DVD in.

We were halfway through the movie, when my doorbell rang. All the girls screamed. I got out of Joe arms and said I'll be back. I walked to the front door and opened it. Chad!

"Chad! Why are you here!" I whisper yelled at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said slowly. He had on a white shirt and jeans.

"Fine, only for a little, but your ruining my sleepover."

"Whatever." We walked into me dining room and sat down across from each other.

"Nice house, Munroe." How I missed when he called me Munroe. Snap out of it Sonny, you hate him.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Chann**el!

I ruined Everything

Sonny's Prov

"Okay look Chad, I don't have time for this. Why are you here?" I said.

"I'm here too apologize. I'm sorry our relationship didn't last. I'm sorry for not being a better friend to you. I'm sorry for not supporting you enough. I'm sorry for not visiting you in Canada. I'm sorry for almost braking up you and Joe. I'm sorry for.."

"Chad! Relax. I get it, your sorry." I said "Why did you want me and Joe broken up?"

"Because, he's not good enough for you. And because..."

"Because?" I asked quietly.

"I'm still in love with you." I was shocked he said that. "I can see your happy with Joe, but Sonny, if you ever need anything, I'll be here for you.". I was about to speak when Allyson walked in.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt anything? I was just wondering where your bathroom was." Allyson said.

"Down the hall, 3rd door on the right." I said.

"Thanks." Then she left.

"Chad I...I still love you too." Why did I just admit that.

"What did you say!" Joe said loudly. When did he get here! Oh no! This is not good.

"Joe I..."

"No, you said you love him! If you love him so much, then why don't you be his girlfriend! I'm out of here. Bye Sonny." With that he walked out heading towards the front door. I got up and started running towards him.

"Joe please! Stop!" I yelled, tears started to fall. He kept going, he walked out and slammed the door behind him. I watched out the window from the door as his car pulled out. I slid down the door and hugged my knees. I saw Allyson run towards me and she sat beside me and hugged me.

"It's okay Sonny, everything will be fine."

"No it wont, I ruined everything!" I yelled tears pouring from my eyes.

A bunch of people started coming towards me. They were saying all different things, and I couldn't make out any of it. What have I done. Me and Joe were perfect together. I ruined it. I did.

Where's Chad? I tried to see Chad but everything was a blur. Some one lifted me up and laid me on my bed. They kissed my forehead, and shut the door. I heard lots of talking downstairs. I fell asleep five minutes later not caring what they said.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Chann**el or any of the movies in the 18th chap!

Forgive and Forget

Sonny's Prov

I woke up with a huge headache. I opened my door, while trying to remember everything that happened. When I walked down my stairs and into my living room, their were sleeping teenagers everywhere. Now I remember. I looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30am. They wont be up for a while. Martha was in the kitchen and I asked her to make me 2 pancakes. She started to get to work when I decided to help out.

"Sonny, you don't need to help, this is why I'm here. I heard you had a busy night." Martha said all of a sudden.

"It's okay, I can help, and ya, it was pretty hectic." I laughed.

"How about you get dressed, go for a walk, and by the time you get back, your food will be ready. Looks like you need some fresh air." she said politely. I took the offer and got changed into long black sports pants, a hot pink T-shirt, and white tennis shoes. I pulled my hair in a pony tail again, and put on some more makeup. I began to walk out the door. Fresh air. Maybe I did need some. I started walking and put on my Ipod. I started to think about what everyone will be like when they wake up. Will they be mad? Sad? Happy? Exhausted? I didn't know. Maybe this free time isn't so great. I finished my walked and went into my house to the smell of pancakes. I heard lots of talking in the kitchen. I peeked in and saw everyone in line for pancakes. Making myself more visible, Martha gave me an apologetic look.

"Morning Sonny!" Selena said. Everyone looked at me and smiled. Everyone was their except for Joe.

"Good morning!" I said as cheerfully as possible, but obviously failing. Allyson came over and hugged me, she pulled back and looked at what I was wearing.

"You didn't tell me you were an exercise freak now." She said. Everyone was still looking at me.

"I'm not, I just decided to take an early morning walk."

"How long?"

"Not that long."

"Sonny."

"Just like 2 miles, no biggy." I said.

"Sonny, you need to eat." She said while pulling me towards the food. "Here." She handed me a plate with two pancakes on it and a fork. After everyone grabbed their food we went into the dining room. The boys kept hogging the syrup until Meaghan yelled at them. I finally noticed who was all here. From the left of me it went, Allyson, Nick, Kevin, Meaghan, Tawni, Selena, Zora, Grady, Nico, and Chad. Chad. Chad! CHAD! Why is he still here! I noticed Grady, Nico, and Chad were having a conversation.

After we all finished we went and sat in my living room, and I turned on Tween Weekly. Bad choice.

"Your watching Tween Weekly. First off last night we saw a very angry Joe, leaving Sonny Munroe house at around 2am. Have to two stars broken up? Also Joe was seen this morning at starbucks with the vampire girl herself Ashle..." Nico turned off the TV and I walked out with tears starting to form. I went outside on my porch.

"He already found someone else. Was I not good enough for him. I can't believe this. Maybe Chad was right. Maybe he wasn't a good guy. How can Kevin and Nick just sit their like nothing happened. How can any of them act like that. I heard the door open but didn't look to see who it was. They sat next to me, and I noticed their blond hair.

"Sonny, you can't get upset like this. It's his loss. I don't know exactly what happened last night. Maybe this was meant to be. I mean look at us. Who would have thought I would be sitting on your front porch again. You know how I said we don't really know each other anymore? " She asked looking down at her feet.

"Ya, I remember." I answered quietly.

"That was a lie. Just because your a movie star and singer and have black hair, doesn't mean we don't know each other, it just means we have a lot to catch up on." Wow, what happened to her over the summer. I always new she was good at heart.

"We have a lot a lot to catch up on Tawni." I said.

"Can I ask you one thing."

"Sure anything."

"Do you forgive Chad?"

"I...well...honestly Tawni, how can I not forgive him. That's the problem, I always forgave him. I thought not forgiving him just once would make him go away, but he just keeps coming back into my life."

"Maybe, that's because, he's supposed to be in it. Ever think of that?"

"No. I mean was he right all along. About Joe cheating on me?"

"Sonny, I"

"Please tell me."

"Yes, he was right. He's been seeing her since the beginning of the movie."

"Why did he tell me he lied?"

"Because he saw how hurt you were. He doesn't want to hurt you Sonny. He never did."

"Oh my gosh, how could I be mean to him, when he was protecting me."

"Theirs only one thing you can do to make it up."

"What?"

"Forgive him."


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Channel**

Puerto Rico

Sonny's Prov

Tawni and I stood up and hugged each other.

"Go!" She said when we pulled away. I opened the door and walked inside. The girls were all talking to Martha in the kitchen, so theirs only one place the boys could be. Game room. I ran to the game room, and heard beeping and shouting. That means one thing. Basketball. I ran in and saw Nico and Kevin playing basketball. I found Chad and ran up to him. I gave him a huge hug, and he jumped at first then wrapped his arms around me. No one noticed what was going on yet they were all to involved in the game.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. Then I pulled back enough to look in his eyes.

"Chad, I am so sorry. You weren't lieing to me, and you never tried to hurt me, and..."

"Sonny, relax. I know I told you this before, but in case I didn't I'll say it again. I will never hurt you, or lie to you Sonny Munroe. I promise." I hugged him tighter.

"Please forgive me." I whispered.

"You were always forgiven."

"So, do you think we can be friends again?"

"Ya, I think that can work." He pulled away and smiled. We focused on the game while standing by each other, so close our shoulders were pressed together. Nico won the game by 14. Everyone started to quiet down when Selena burst threw the door.

"SONNY!" She yelled. I jumped and the room went silent.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. I walked towards her.

"I just got a call from my agent saying we are going to be in a movie together!"

"OMG!"

"I KNOW!"

"AHH!" We hugged and jumped up and down. By then everyone was in the room.

"Wait when? Where?" I asked.

"I don't know. Our agents are calling in a meeting tomorrow!" We got hugs from everyone and congrats. Zora's mom came and picked her up first. Then Nico and Grady left. About 15minutes later Kevin left. Then 10 minutes after Nick left. Allyson, Tawni, and Selena left at the same time. Now it's just me and Chad. He started to walk to the door.

"I guess I'll see you around." I said.

"Yes you will. Congrats on the movie by the way. Anytime you wanna hang out call me."

"Thanks, and same with you." By now we were on the front porch. I gave him a side hug then he left. What a sleepover. I changed into jean shorts and a red top. I told Martha I was leaving then grabbed my purse. I didn't know where I was going but I wanted to go somewhere. I went in my garage and picked my new black BMW convertible. I hopped in and got an idea.

30 minutes later

"Are you sure you want that color, you hair looks so pretty black?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Okay, right this way."

1 hour later

"Martha! You here?"

"Hi Sonny, I'm hereAHH! You scared me! I thought you were were someone else. Why did you dye your hair?"

"Felt like it. I was getting tired of black, soo I decided to go with how my hair color used to be, but with some lighter highlights too."

"Well it looks really pretty."

"Thanks! I just feel so sun kissed!" I exclaimed while walking to my room.

Next Day

This is torture. Pure torture. Ugh! When will this be over! I was in my exercise room with my new personal trainer Kyle. He was about 30 with black hair, and really fit. He was about 3 feet taller than me. We started the workout 2 hours ago and I am about ready to pass out. I grabbed my water bottle and gulped it down.

"You are doing really good Sonny, only one hour left, and your done. Well till your next work out. You want that red carpet body, right!" he yelled. OMG! This is terrible!

"Yes I do, but I'm so tired!"

"I don't care, you can't quick now. "

One Hour Later

"Thanks for the workout Kyle, I'm exhausted."

"Anytime Sonny." He left and I started to climb my stairs when my phone went off. Oh no, the meeting is in half an hour. I ran upstairs slowly, feeling the pain in my muscles. I took a super quick shower, then put on a black skirt, and a turquoise top with white heals, and white sunglasses. Slowly running back down stairs feeling more pain, I waved bye to Martha.

"Sonny, are you okay, you look like your in pain."

"I just had a workout." I said then walked out the door. Today I decided to drive my white porsche.

I noticed Selena's car in the parking lot, and went inside to meeting room 109. I saw Selena, Drew, and a couple other people.

"Sorry, am I late?" I asked while taking a seat next to Selena. Selena looked at me shocked at first then gave me a thumbs up.

"No, we were just about to start." Drew said.

"Okay, you both heard about the movie you are to be in. Now it is starring both of you. We will be filming in Puerto Rico and we start in a week. Here are your scripts." A man informed us while handing us our scripts. PUERTO RICO! OMG!

"My name is Jared, I am the director. We will be in Puerto Rico for about 3 months.".


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Channel or Princess Protection Program or Two Worlds Collide or any of the actors mentioned.**

Jerk

Sonny's Prov

"You will meet the cast tomorrow for a lunch. I know, you didn't even audition, but we know you two will be wonderful." Jared explained.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked.

"Yes Ms. Munroe?"

"What is the movie called?"

"It is called Princess Protection Program."

"Oh okay, thank you."

"No problem, you two are free to leave." We got up and shook his hand then exited the room.

"This is going to be amazing! Puerto Rico!" Selena said while we walked down the halls.

"I know, 3 months! This is going to be amazing. I can't wait to tell every." I looked at the script and saw I was the part Princess Rosalinda, also know as Rosie. Selena played Carter. I quickly read the summary while Selena was talking about her new clothes or something. "When Princess Rosalinda (Sonny Munroe) is about to become queen of her country of Costa Luna, the country is invaded by an evil dictator. She is put into the Princess Protection Program, a secret organization funded by royal families that looks after endangered princesses. Rosalinda is taken under the wing of Mason (Tom V.), an agent in the PPP from rural Louisiana (Puerto Rico). While there, she meets his daughter, Carter (Selena R.), an insecure tomboy who works at the local bait shop. Carter dreams of going to the school dance with her crush, Donny, (Robert A.), the school hottie. In becoming a normal teenager, Rosalinda takes up the name Rosie and soon becomes popular at school; which Carter must learn to handle. Although through the ups and downs, the two form a tight bond and become close friends, with Carter teaching Rosie to become a normal American girl, and Rosie helping Carter to find her inner princess. At the end, Carter realizes what a jerk Donny is and goes to the dance with Ed (Nick B.), who is her best friend and he has a crush on her for a long time. Rosie becomes Queen of Costa Luna in the end and Carter and Ed cheer ,"Long Live Queen Rosie!" and Rosie walks down the aisle with Carter proud and smiling. The film will end with a song from Sonny Munroe "Two Worlds Collide"." It sounds pretty good I guess. I wonder when I will record the song?

"Sonny? Are you listening to me?" Selena asked.

"What? Oh, ya! I know right!"

"Okay then, so anyways I love your hair!"

"Thanks. Well I'm gonna go, so I will see you tomorrow.".

"Bye!" She walked to her car and I got in mine and dialed Allyson's number. She picked up and I told her all about the movie and going to Puerto Rico. She asked me who was also in it and I read the list.

"No way! Rob is in it! I have this huge crush on him Sonny, like huge. You are so lucky!" She yelled into the phone.

"Awe thanks, how about I tell him to ask you out?"

"No, that is way to embarrassing."

"Pleaase."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"So when are you telling Chad?"

"I already told him."

"I meant about the leaving part."

"What does Chad have to do with me leaving? Were just friends."

"Okay, okay, but still, make sure you tell him. I have an interview in like five minutes so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye!"

"See ya." Then she hung up. I decided to just go to Chad's mansion. I had nothing else to do. I pulled up to his gates, and called him.

"Sonny? Whats up?"

"Can you open your gates?"

"Um, sure one sec."

"Thanks." I hung up when the gates started to open.

I saw Chad come out and put my window down.

"Where should I park?" I asked.

"You can pull into the garage." Can't he just make things simple.

"Which one?"

"Oh, uh the second one down, my Ferrari is getting fixed."

"Okay thanks." After I parked and came inside we went in his living room. We were sitting crossed legged facing each other on his couch.

"So Munroe, whats up?"

"Well, I just had a meeting about my movie."

"Cool, where is it? Canada?" He asked, with sarcasm when he said Canada.

"Nope, Puerto Rico."

"What? Wow, thats great, and far away." He said seriously.

"I know, but it's only for three months."

"That's kind of short."

"The director said they are trying to hurry it up because they want it out really soon."

"When are you leaving?"

"In a week."

"Hm. Well we should hang out before you leave sometime."

"Ya definitely!" He smiled at that. My phone started ringing and I saw it was Joe. To answer, or not to answer, that is the question.

"Who is it?" Chad said, noticing my worry.

"Joe."

"You should answer, I'm right here if anything happens. I promise." I believed Chad 100%, I was just scared of Joe a little, but then I pressed OK.

"Sonny?" Joe said seriously.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Okay, look don't take this personally or anything, but I think we should see other people." I was shocked.

"First of all Joe, I know you were cheating on me, second of all we were over since you left my house."

"Well good, bye!" He hung up, and my mouth was open in shock.

"What did he say?" Chad asked curiously.

"He said we should see other people."

"Jerk."

"Big jerk."


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Channel or Princess Protection Program or Two Worlds Collide or any of the actors mentioned.**

Late Night Fight

Sonny's Prov

"And thats a wrap! Good job Sonny, have a safe trip!"

"Thanks Drew, see ya in 3 months!" I said while exiting the recording studio. I just finished recording Two Worlds Collide. Tomorrow I am leaving for Puerto Rico. The week went by so quick. Me and Chad got together at a small restaurant for lunch. I hung out with Tawni, Allyson and Meaghan too. I memorized basically my whole script, but I was still having trouble with a few parts. Good thing I can speak Spanish really well, or this would be hard. Me and Selena met up twice to rehearse lines. The cast lunch was great and we all got to know each other. Unfortunately Rob couldn't make it, so I couldn't tell him to ask out Allyson. I haven't heard or seen Joe at all since the phone call, which I am happy about.

After getting home, I started packing the rest of my stuff up. I told Martha she could have today off since I leave tomorrow and don't need her for three months. She is kind of like a mother too me since my mom is always on business trips. I walked down stairs in my pj's, the same ones from my "fun" sleepover and had on black fuzzy slippers. Before I got the hole way downstairs, I heard something out on my porch. That's odd.

"Martha?" I called out. No answer. I went to the front door, but before I looked out the window I saw a bright flash go off. What the heck? I unlocked the door and opened it till I could see about twenty people outside my door with camera's flashing like crazy and lots of yelling. Paparazzi! Why are they on my land? They could get arrested for this. I tried to close the door but some guy put their foot in the way.

"Hey!" I said. I couldn't close the door no matter how hard I tried. I saw my phone on a table by the door and stretched to grab it. I finally reached it and called 911. They said they would be their shortly. The flashes kept going off, and they kept yelling questions out. The guy moved his foot finally but not away from the door, closer, he was inside my house. This isn't good. They all started to come in and I backed away.

"Why are you in my house!" I yelled.

"Please leave!" I decided it was best to run and not to just yell. They wouldn't listen anyway. I ran to the very back of my house into the indoor swimming pool. I could hear them trying to catch up. I was honestly afraid. You would be too, if random people came into your house. Finally I heard sirens, and more yelling. I came out of the room when I didn't hear them. I walked to the front to see about 30 police men hand cuffing all of the paparazzi. An officer came up to me.

"Hi Miss Munroe. I am chief Baker. Can you please explain to me how everything happened?" He said while taking out a notebook. I told him the whole story while he wrote down notes.

"Thank you Miss Munroe. We are so sorry about this. Right now we are trying to get as much information out of them as possible."

"Thank you." I said calmly. I sat on my porch while all the chaos was going on. About 20 minutes later, their were news reporters outside my land. Another man came up to me.

"Hi, My name is Charlie Knock. I am a private investigator. So far all we know is that the so called paparazzi are street paparazzi. They don't work for a company, they are just trying to make some extra cash. They thought you were a good target since they found out you were home alone. You are only 18, so they decided to take advantage of a teenage girl. If you have any questions or problems call me. Have a good night Ms. Munroe." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Knock, you too." Everyone cleared my land, and everything was silent again. That was crazy. I decided to watch Tween Weekly.

"..he told us that it was a big misunderstanding and they did not break up. Next up we have a breaking news story. Paparazzi flooded the front yard of Ms. Sonny Munroe's house. But that's not all they did. After ignoring the "Get out" screams from Sonny Munroe, they entered her house. After calling 911, Munroe ran to the back of the house trying to get away. Police came before they found Munroe, and they were all arrested for trespassing, and harassment. Police chief Baker tells us this: "They were a bunch of street paparazzi, they don't work for a company. What they did was very wrong. They should not of stepped on the property. When they entered the house they got there selves in even more trouble. Basically, they decided to take advantage of a famous teenage girl, who was home alone.". Sources say Sonny Munroe was home alone at this time. We will keep you updated on that story. Now today we seen Michael Fair at a..."

I turned off the TV. I kinda wish someone was here with me right now. Maybe I shouldn't of gave Martha the day off. Then again, she needs it. I heard my phone ring and saw it was Martha.

"Hey Martha."

"Sonny! Are you okay? I am so sorry! Do you want me to come over?"

"No no! It's fine! I'm okay. Really, I am."

"Alright. If you need anything just call."

"Okay thank you."

"Bye Sonny." I hung up. Just as I was about to put my phone down it started to ring again. This time it was Tawni.

"Hey Tawni!" I said, as if I had know clue why she was calling.

"Sonny, your not fooling anyone. Anyways, I was just calling to warn you that I am on my way to your house and I am bringing some people. Kay? Bye!"

"Wait Tawni!" She hung up. Why is she coming over? It's like 1am. I went to my bathroom to fix my self up a little. I knew Tawni hated braids, so I braid my hair in two pig tails. That's what she gets. I heard my doorbell, and ran downstairs. I looked out the window and saw Tawni white limo. Why does she need a limo? I opened the door and saw more than just Tawni. Tawni was in front of the group. Behind her was Chad, Allyson, Nico, Grady, and Selena. Great. They all rushed in and I screamed. Not sure why it just came out. Tawni put her hand over my mouth. They all looked a little shocked.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Allyson asked. Tawni put down her hand.

"Of course shes not. I think shes having trust problems. SONNY! You know I HATE braids!" Tawni yelled.

"I know you do, and I'm not having trust problems." I didn't think I was, my voice did get high though. Chad came over and gave me a hug.

"We know when your lying, were not stupid.". He let go and I smiled at him.

"I'm not lying." Stupid high voice!

"So, Sonny, just wondering, can you tell us what happened. As soon as we heard they went in your house we all rushed over.". Nico asked. We all went into the dining room. I was in between Tawni and Chad.

"Okay so, I gave Martha the night off since I'm leaving tomorrow, we today actually. So I was home alone, and somehow that got out to the street paparazzi. I was walking downstairs when I heard a noise on my porch, I wen to the front door and saw a flash from outside the window. I was kind of scared, but decided to open the door. I saw a bunch of people with cameras all on my porch, and they kept yelling. I told them to get out as I was about to shut the door, but some guy put his foot in the door. I noticed my phone on the table by the door, and grabbed it. Then I called 911. I wasn't strong enough to hold them all back, so they burst through the door. I didn't know what to do so I ran, then the police finally came." Tawni, and Chad both had one of my hands in theirs.

"Well, what did you expect. I mean your 18 years old. A famous singer, and movie star, and you were home alone. With no security. Why don't you have security?" Nico asked.

"I never really thought anything bad would happen." I responded.

"What would have happened if one of them had a gun Sonny?" Selena asked. Chad's hold tightened on my hand.

"Just think if you fell asleep, and someone came in your house and murdered you." Allyson added.

"You know, I am not going to be able to sleep ever again. Right?" I said started to panic.

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Tawni said.

"How about one of us stays here tonight." Grady suggested. "Then when you come back, we can figure out getting you security guards for your house."

"Okay, but who?" I asked.

"I have to finish packing." Selena said.

"I have a flight to catch in about half an hour." Allyson said.

"I have an interview for Good Morning Cali, at 5am." Tawni said.

"Nico? Grady? Chad?" I asked.

"


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own SWAC or Disney Channel or Princess Protection Program or Two Worlds Collide or any of the actors mentioned.**

Center of my World

Sonny's Prov

"Well my mom wants me home in about an hour." Grady said.

"I can stay." Nico said.

"I can stay too." Chad said.

"See Sonny, now you have two boys protecting you." Allyson said.

"Ya one who screams like a girl, and one who has chicken arms!" Tawni said. We all laughed at that except Nico and Chad.

"Oh, come on guys, you know it was funny." I told them while smiling huge.

"Ya ya, whatever." Nico said, obviously still mad. Everybody got up to leave except Chad and Nico. I walked to my kitchen and noticed they were following. I turned around and they ran into me.

"Sorry Sonny!" Nico exclaimed while fixing himself.

"It's okay, but why are you following me? You basically know where everything is in the house."

"Well um, we just...I'll race ya to the ping pong table!" Nico yelled to Chad.

"Oh your on." Chad was about to catch up with Nico before he turned around. "Night Sonshine." Then he winked and ran. Boys will always be boys. I grabbed a bottle of water and went back upstairs to get at least a little bit of sleep. Closing my eyes I drifted to sleep. Next think I knew I woke up to something bouncing on my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Chad jumping up and down on my bed.

"What's going on?" I mumbled. Chad stopped and smiled.

"Your finally up. You sleep like a rock, we have been trying to get you up for half an hour. I looked over at my clock, and it read 6:30. Shoot! I'm gonna be late. I shot out of bed, and ran to my closet hearing Chad say something like "Damn, girl you can move.". I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with black print on it. Running out of my closet I see Chad still sitting their. Lazy. I got to my bathroom, and took a ten minute shower, then got ready. I had on the jeans, shirt, and black heals. I left my hair down but grabbed my black sunglasses and put them on top of my head while walking back into my room. Chad was still their.

"What are you doing." I asked, standing in front of him.

"Sitting on your bed, geez Munroe I didn't know you were blind." He realized I wasn't laughing. "Sorry, I didn't mean it, you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine, just really stressed. I'm tired, and I have a super long flight in half an hour, and I think I smell something burning in the kitchen.".

"Come here." He patted his lap, and I cautiously took a seat. "First of all, you have nothing to be stressed out about, second of all you can sleep on the plane. Third of all, Nico is trying to cook.".

"You know what, you right, I am totally over reacting. I just need to relax."

"There ya go. Now you have fifteen minutes before the limo arrives."

"Okay, can you help me with my luggage.". He nodded and picked up two suitcases while I grabbed my carry-on, then we walked downstairs setting the bags by the door. After that, I walked into the kitchen to find Nico trying to make pancakes.

"How's it going Nico?" I asked while going to stand beside him at the stove.

"Actually, not so bad. After the first four of course." He laughed.

"You know, I'm gonna miss you, you should visit in Puerto Rico." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. Nico was like the big brother I never had. He always knew how to put a smile on my face no matter how sad or angry I was.

"I would like that, but I can't really afford it right now. So Random is loosing ratings a little so our pay gets lower." He said while flipping a pancake.

"Oh." I said quietly. After that Chad walked in and Nico announced the pancakes were done. We ate while joking around, then I heard my limo beep it's horn. Time to go.

I was on the porch between Nico and Chad. I turned to Nico first and gave him a huge hug.

"You better be careful in Puerto Rico, if you need to talk give me a ring.". He said.

"Will do." I smiled, then turned to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said. He smirked a little.

"How can you not, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" I could have finished the sentence but I wanted to here him say it.

"I know." We stood their facing each other for about 2 seconds before jumping onto each other. The hug lasted for about two minutes. Two fast minutes. I let go.

"Bye guys, see ya in three months." I smiled and waved. My luggage was already in the limo. My hand touched the handle of the limo. I hesitated. I'm leaving everything behind again. I learned from the last movie that, in three months, a lot changes. I didn't want anything to change. I liked it right where it was. I pulled the handle slowly, and I heard the click. Opening it halfway, I realized I forgot something. Letting out a sigh, I turned around, and ran towards Chad. I threw my arms around him, and he caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his cheek, then I let go and ran back to the limo hearing him call my name.

I turned around and Chad was still on the porch looking amused. Smiling. I wish I could just take a picture of that smile. I can't fall for Chad again though. Can I? Chad never did do anything bad, if I didn't end the relationship, we might still be together. I might be at SO Random still. Just by breaking up with him changed my whole life. It's like he is the center of my world. I love that about him. He was slowly disappearing and I turned around and smiled. My old Sonny Munroe smile.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own SWAC or Princess Protection Program.**

**Tour Buses**

Sonny's Prov

The plane was finally landing. I slept through the whole flight so I felt a little less tired. I grabbed my carry on and slowly moved to the front of the plane. I was kind of lucky no one noticed me. Probably because of my hair color, or the fact I was sleeping and didn't notice if people were staring at me. Grabbing my luggage from the conveyor belt, I put my bag over my shoulder and had one suitcase in each hand. Everyone was starring at me like I was an idiot. Boy, did I feel like one. I put my sunglasses on before I got off the plane. SO far so great. Looking for the sign that said PPP on it which means code for Princess Protection Program, I ran into someone and fell flat on my face. Um ouch. I looked up and saw no one their. Thanks for the help. I got back up and readjusted myself. I have been looking for the guy/girl and the sign for 20 minutes now. I decided to sit down and rest. Stupid heals. Stupid sign. Stupid...my thoughts were interrupted my someone speaking.

"Hey, you Sonny Munroe right? I'm Rob." I turned my head to look at Rob. I hope he knows were to go.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Um, do you know where we have to go?"

"Ya, I saw you sitting their, and you looked lost, so I came to help you find your way anyways."

"Thanks." I said sincerely. I stood up and grabbed my bag and one suit case.

"I'll help you with that."

"Thanks...again." I said giggling while he grabbed the suit case. I could see the sign first then the guy holding it, then the people around it. Okay, I was officially the only one who can't follow directions. We were about 5 feet away when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Drew, after pressing okay, it opened up and read: Just wanted to remind you that when you get back you have a JB tour to go on.

Great, I forgot about the tour. What was even better, was Joe would be their. That is going to be terrible. Might as well enjoy as much of this as possible.

"Sonny, hello? You in their." I snapped out of my trance when a hand was waving in front of me.

"What?" I said shaking my head. Selena was in front of me. As soon as I saw her I hugged her.

"What took you so long?"

"I got lost, but Rob helped me so I'm good." Half the cast started to go out the door then we followed with the other half. Two huge tour buses were parked out side.

"Okay, girls over in bus 1, boys in bus too. Let's go, we are going to be late.". Said the man who was holding the sign. Everyone's luggage was loaded on the bus, then we went inside. In the front their were leather seats that surrounded the edge, then a wall and a door, that lead to the kitchen. In the very back, were 6 bunk beds. It was the coolest bus I have ever seen. Me and Selena were the first girls on so we picked the bunk that was on the back wall of the bus. Jamie, and Sam got the left side, and Talia got the right. Jamie plays a girl named Chelsea, Sam plays Brooke, Talia plays Margaret, Rob plays Donny, Nicholas plays Ed, and Kevin plays Bull. The night we had dinner together we all got pretty close in only 2 hours. Everyone must have been in the front, I was laying in my top bunk starring at the ceiling.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Jamie laughed.

"Starring at the ceiling." I said in a duller voice.

"Well stop, it's creepy, come on were gonna hang out in the front." I got up and jumped down. I noticed the bus was moving as I was walking forward.

About half an hour later the bus stopped. The door opened and we all stopped laughing from the joke I told. Someone with a black hoodie, on walked onto the bus. He had his hood pulled over his head so you couldn't see his face. I started shaking a little. We had no clue what to do so we just sat their starring at the person until he spoke.

"Be afraid be very afraid.". He said in a weird deep voice that wasn't obviously his.

"Rude." Jamie said. I looked at her questionably. "What? I've seen enough horror movies to know that anyone with a hood over his head is never friendly. I just kept starring at her. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped out of the seat and fell on the floor, I was about ready to take out a my weapon. Good thing I didn't because the person took off the hood and it was only Nicholas.

"Geez Sonny, sorry, I didn't think you would have been that scared." He said trying to hold back laughs. I took a deep breath. I need to stop freaking out like that.

"Sorry Nick."

"Well anyways we have to go."

"Go where?"

"To a meeting."

"O Okay, I'll be right back. I just have to grab something. Nick, and the girls started to get off the bus while I ran to the room with the bunk beds. I pulled my pocket knife out of my pocket and put it under the mattress. I wouldn't need it in the meeting. Truth is that ever since the street paparazzi incident, Nico gave me a pocket knife to keep with me. He said it would make me feel better. He was right too. No one knew about it except us. Not even Allyson, Chad, or Tawni.

The building outside was a big blue building. Only about a story high. I walked through the big white doors and saw the whole building was an auditorium. No one noticed me walked in so I just sat in the back. I noticed the director up front with a few other adults. One of the adults went up to a mic, and began to speak.

"Hi everyone, welcome to Princess Protection Program, the movie." Everyone cheered.

"Now you are all probably wondering why we have tour buses. Well our location changes a lot so instead of switching hotels, we decided to stay with two buses. If anyone has any problems with the buses, let me know after the meeting.

PLEASE REVIEW


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own SWAC**

**Bowling Wars**

**Sonny's Prov**

After we listened to the long boring speech we headed back to the buses. It was about 5pm, and we had nothing to do since rehearsals didn't start till tomorrow. All the girls brought out 3 blankets and laid them by the parked bus. We sat on them while talking away, while the boys where inside there bus talking about who knows what. Then and idea hit me.

"Let's go bowling!" The girls looked at me while thinking about it.

"I'm in." Announced Jamie.

"Me to." Everyone else chorused in. I stood up and went over to the boys bus and knocked on the door. The door opened, and I walked up the steps to see them wrestling. Wow.

"Hey!" I yelled. No one noticed.

"HEY!" I screamed as loud as possible. They all froze and looked at me.

"All the girls are going bowling, wanna join?" They all stood up and ran to grab their shoes. No one had to bring jackets since it was about 100 degrees. Yes I am over exaggerating, I know.

"STRIKE!" Nick yelled. He walked back, while everyone cheered. He gave everyone a high five then sat down beside me.

"Good job!" I said smiling.

"Thanks, your up." He said while pointed towards the alley. I did a runway walk to the alley, and everyone laughed. That was my point, to make them laugh, in case you didn't know. I picked up a black bowling ball, and lined up.

"Ya Sonny!" Sam yelled in her loudest voice.

"Whooo!" I heard Talia yell. I drew back my hand and went fully though the swing. I heard the drop, then everyone watched it roll. It hit the pins and they went flying, their was only one still standing. I heard more cheering then picked up an orange ball, and did the same movement. It hit the pin, and I jumped up. I turned around and the girls came and gave me a group hug. The boys just rolled their eyes. If you haven't noticed it's a girls vs boys game. The boys are super competitive.

The girls were winning and the boys were in a huddle making a plan. How can you plan bowling? Whatever. I decided to get a drink since I didn't have to bowl for a while. There was 5 people in front of. I was off in la la land, until someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Oh, hey Rob." I smiled.

"Hey. So why you over here?" Um can't he see I'm in line, for a drink?

"I'm getting a drink." I laughed.

"That was a stupid question."

"No it wasn't, I would have probably done something like that too."

"Right."

"So."

"So."

"Do you know Allyson?" I asked hoping he says yes.

"Um, the girl that was also in Camp Rock?"

"Ya her!"

"I kind of know her. I mean, I never met her, but ya."

"Well I think, you two should go out."

"Why's that." He asked stepping closer to me.  
"Because you two would be perfect together." I said in a higher tone.

"Actually I have my eyes on someone else." He whispered.

"I have a boyfriend!" I yelled. I don't know why, it just slipped out.

"You do? And besides I'm not talking about you." He laughed.

"Yep, sure do. Well then who do you like?"

"Tell me who your boyfriend is first, then I'll tell you." There was only one person in front of us now. I had a plan.

"Well...um...see it's..." I got cut off by when the person at the counter yelled next. Perfect.

"Sorry, I'll tell ya later." He leaned towards me, and whispered in my ear.

"I know you don't have a boyfriend, no need to be ashamed." Then he left.

"Ashamed! I am NOT ashamed." My voice was super high as I yelled. Ugh.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own SWAC! Please review! =)

**Sonny's Prov**

The boys ended up winning the game somehow. They said it was because they planned it. And again I thought how the heck to you plan bowling? We walked out the door and into the parking lot, heading towards the buses.

I heard a loud beating sound. I looked around to see where the noise was coming from. As I turned around I heard more noises. I heard something that sounded like liquid rushing through something. What's going on? I heard my eyes going back in forth. It was a terrible sound. I froze in my spot not wanting to hear anymore sounds. I put my hands over my ears. The noises kept going. I realized everyone was a couple meters away from me, and getting further. I heard my muscles as I started to move forward and that's what set me off.

"STOP" I yelled, as I grabbed onto the side of my head. I fell to the ground, and I heard loud footsteps of people running towards me. My heart was beating faster and louder. Their voices were like screams. What's happening to me!

"Sonny!" They all yelled.

"Stop screaming!" I cried. They all looked at each other. Someone picked me up, I didn't know who because I closed my eyes. I hear the blood flowing through me and then fainted.

I woke up in a hospital. I noticed a doctor walking around. The footsteps were loud, like drums banging in your ears.

"Hi Miss. Munroe. I'm Dr. Jackson. Now I need you to tell me what happened before you fainted." He said.

"Can you please not talk so loud?" He looked at me for a quick second then nodded.

"I hear things that no one else can hear; everything is louder than it should be." I stated. He was writing on his clipboard.

"Well, I think I know what to do. I will be right back." He whispered. The stupid noises kept going on and on. I tried to keep my eyes straight so I couldn't hear them move. The doctor came back.

"You won't like this, but I think you need to go back to your home for a little, until you get better. I need you to take these medications." He had 4 boxes of med. This is going to be torture. What about the movie.

"What about the movie?" I asked whispering.

"I'm sorry but you can't do the movie in the case." He said sadly. I wanted to cry, so I did. The doctor had my mom on the phone. He told her he thought I was schizophrenic. My uncle was schizophrenic. He killed himself. I'm sure my mom told him that.

The next day after torture and more torture of those sounds I was on a plane going back home. The plane was so loud I wanted to scream but knew I couldn't. I sat their listening to my body. My pulse, my blood, my veins, everything. It was terrible sounds.

The plane landed and I rushed out the door. The airport was crowded and way too loud for me. My mom was coming to pick me up, and take me to the doctors. I ran through the airport still hearing everything too loudly. As soon as I walked out the exit, camera's were flashing everywhere. It sounded like the flash was a bomb, and their voices were screaming.

"Please stop!" I begged as I made my way through them. "Please!" I found my mom and she got me in the car safely then quickly drove off.

"Mommy. Please make the sounds go away." I said like a child.

"Honey if that doctor is right they may not ever go away." I was so scared, I didn't want to be this way.

"Mom, I'm not crazy." I told her. She didn't respond.

After weeks of going to doctor to doctor and taking more and more meds, nothing changed. I hardly slept. I hardly ate. I hardly did anything. My mom is always worried I might try to kill myself when she's not looking. One day I might. I hate the noises. I can't live like this. My friends were scared to visit thinking I was crazy. Even Chad stopped coming. Probably because last time he was here, I tried to kill myself.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own SWAC or Greys Anatomy**

Tear Stained Face

Chad's Prov

I haven't seen Sonny for weeks. I just couldn't look at her like that. I couldn't. She needed help. She tells everyone she's not crazy, but we all no the truth. She's been under low profile for a while. People just think shes on vacation.

_Ring Ring Riiing_

I look down at my phone and saw Tawni was calling me. I pressed except and put the phone to my ear.

"Tawni? What's up?" I asked.

"Chad you have to get to the hospital!" She yelled into the phone crying.

"What's wrong?" I was panicking.

"Sonny! Her mom is having her committed. She tried to claw her eyes out, and Chad please just get here!"

"I'm on my way." I shut my phone and ran to my car.

When I got their they told me she was in room C125. Tawni, Allyson, Grady, Nico, and Zora were standing outside a window looking into a room. I knew it had to be Sonny's room. Tawni noticed me and I noticed her tear stained face. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Chad. It's terrible." She pulled away and I walked up to the window, and saw Sonny and her mom. Sonny was laying on a bed, with her mom by her side. Doctors and nurses everywhere. I finally looked at Sonny's sweet face. She had scars all around her eyes. Why is she doing this? I got closer and could hear them talking.

"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy." Sonny kept saying over and over again. She was strapped down to the hospital bed. Her one arm wasn't tied down for some reason, maybe they forgot.

"Sonny, it's okay. The doctors are going to help you." Connie told her daughter soothingly. Sonny just kept repeating the same line. It was heart breaking, because I loved that girl.

A doctor walked in and went up to a man who was already inside. We were all waiting for what they were going to say.

"Had you paged, Maroon?" The doctor asked the man. I'm guessing he was a nurse.

"Allyson Munroe, age 19, paranoids Schizophrenic. Tried to claw her eyes out. I need you to clear her before I take her up to sight." The nurse said. We all had tears in our eyes. Allyson and Tawni were hugging each other. Zora was crying like crazy so I gave her a hug, and she hugged back tightly.

"She tried to claw her eyes out?" the doctor asked again. Connie got up to talk to the doctor. She looked angry and afraid.

"We try to keep her safe. She's on every med in the book. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep. The slightest thing sets her off. Talking even. So, were having her committed. Her uncle was schizophrenic, and he killed himself. We tried to explain to her that their coming to get her, to help. We turned our back for just one minute. One minute." Her mother said hurriedly.

We heard something clicking over by Sonny. At first I heard gasped, and all the doctors and nurses stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Sonny grabbed a needle from the table and opened it with her mouth. She put it near her heart, like she was going to stab herself. We were all shocked then Tawni burst into tears, and ran down the hall.

"Oh no! Sonny!" Connie said. I almost ran into the room and grabbed it off her but it might set her off.

"That's the resinhestdu." the nurse said in shock.

"I'll do it. I swear to god I'll do it." She said through tight teeth. She's gonna kill herself right here. She can't. She's my sunshine. Zora ran down the hall in tears, and Allyson chased after her.

Connie took a step forward. "No baby, please don't" She begged, tears forming.

"You don't believe me. No one does. No one cares. So I swear to god, I'll do it. I'll stab myself." She said again, tears brimming her eyes. She looked like she was in so much pain it broke my heart. Grady turned around and slid down the wall while putting his head in his hands.

The doctor came closer to Sonny. ""Sonny, I'm Dr. Karev. Alex.". Sonny pushed the needle closer to her chest. "And, I need you to put that down." She gave him a mean look that said back off. But he didn't. Please save my Sonny, I thought.

"It'll kill me right. If I set this in my heart it will kill me, right." Sonny said while putting it closer and closer. She looked so broken.

"You, don't want to do that. Sonny." Dr. Karev said slowly.

"'Cause there's drugs in here that I'll die, right." she said quietly but loud enough to understand. Please don't do this Sonny.

"Trust me." Dr. Karev said. He stepped forward holding out his hand. "I can help you."

"I'm not crazy." Sonny told him, while a single tear slid down her scarred face. Nico walked away down the hall. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I know. I believe you. Everyone outside thinks your crazy, and none of us understand. So, we need to figure out what that is and the only way we can do that, is if you put that down. And, let me run some test... Okay." the doctor responded truthfully.

"You promise?" She said like a little girl.

"Yes." He said while nodding his head. He reached out his hand farther. "Now put it down. It's gonna be okay." Sonny slowly pulled the needle away. She held it over his hand then dropped it a minute later. She quickly pulled her hand back. Some nurses put Sonny back down and securely strapped her down, while she repeated "I'm not crazy." over and over again. After they pulled her away I was about to turn away when the doctor said to the nurse "Page Shepard.". I had tears all over my face. Grady got up and we went to find everyone. They were all in the cafeteria crying there eyes out.


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own SWAC or **greys anatomy

I'm Good

Chad's Prov

None of us left the hospital last night. Everyone is still here except Zora. She couldn't handle it. Connie was sitting beside me crying while a nurse came in.

"Ms. Munroe? May I ask you a question?" Connie looked up and nodded getting up.

"Can someone come with me?" She asked the nurse.

"Sure." The nurse replied.

"Anyone want to come back with me." Connie said holding back tears.

"I'll go." I got up and walked with Connie and the nurse to another room with a window like the one before. We didn't go in but stood by the by the window. I peeked in regretting it, Sonny was lying in the bed, her eyes wide open, still scars everywhere on her perfect face, and every muscle in her body was tense.

"Can the doctor ask you some questions Ms. Munroe?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." She whispered. The doctor came over five minuted later, with another doctor. The three stood in front of us.

"Hi, Ms. Munroe, um, I'd like to run some tests on Sonny." The main doctor stated. Connie's eyes widened.

"More tests? Look, we've been to doctors, okay? Sonny is schizophrenic. She was diagnosed weeks ago." Connie said getting angry.

"But Dr. Shepard, it's just a few more tests, she's needs them." Dr. Karev said to Dr. Shepard.

"Well Ms. Munroe, believe me, I understand your frustration, but it is possible someone missed something." Dr. Shepard said.

"Connie, I think you should have them done." I told her. She looked me in the eyes, then at Sonny, then back to the doctors, and nurse.

"Fine, okay." She agreed.

"Thank you." Dr. Shepard said then left. The left talking about what they were going to do to her. Connie looked at me, and tears spilled everywhere. I gave her a tight hug reassuring her that her daughter will be fine even though I had no idea.

2 Days Later

After two days of testing they found nothing. Tawni, and Allyson went home this morning. Connie walked in the room.

"Chad, can you come with me, they want to do a final test on Sonny and want me to be there. I don't think I can go by myself. I stood up immediately, and started to walk with Connie to a room. Sonny was sitting in a chair, and their were screens, and machines beside her. We sat beside the doctor in front of her. She looked terrified, and sad. We looked into each others eyes until the doctor handed her something big and black.

"Okay, now Sonny, put this on your head and look through the glasses then I will adjust it for you." The doctor said. She put it on and her eye went on the screen. That big brown eye I loved so much.

"I don't understand, you didn't find anything, I feel like were torturing her for no reason." Connie said. The doctor ignored her.

"Okay Sonny, now when I say now I want you to pinch your nose and blow." He said while putting something else on the device or whatever you call it.

"Make sure you keep your eyes open." He added. He started clicking buttons while me and Connie watched Sonny.

"Now." The doctor said. Sonny put up her hand and pinched her nose. She breathed, and loud beeping noises kept going off, we looked at the screen and Sonny's eye was going back and forth faster and faster. What was he doing to her?

"What's happening to her eyes? What's going on?" Connie asked starting to worry. Sonny started to breathe heavily.

"No, no, no, no!" Sonny ripped the device off her head starting to panic and cry. "No!" she yelled and cried, then panicked again. Connie went up to her quickly, while I was shocked.

"Sonny honey, it's mommy." Connie kept trying to comfort her, but she kept crying. "No!" She cried one last time.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I asked angry at the doctor.

"I just diagnosed her." He said while staring at her. Son this means shes going to be okay? I ran up to Sonny on her other side, and hugged her, while she cried.

"We are going to take her to surgery in about 5 hours." He said running out.

5 Hours Later

"The surgery went well, would you like to see her?" a nurse came in and asked. Everyone was back and we all hopped up and ran to the room with Connie in front of course. She just started to wake up as we were all finally in the tiny room.

"She's starting to wake up. Were gonna take it slowly, and see how it goes. Therese no guarantee that the surgery worked." A nurse said. Sonny had a white headband on her head, and was lying on a hospital bed. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times, then looked at her hands. The doctor came in and stood by Sonny' bed.

"How ya doing Sonny?" He asked looking at her. We were all about a foot away from her bed. She paused before answering.

"I'm good." She whispered. "I'm good." She said while looking up at the doctor in shock. "I'm good." She said again while starting to sit up. Connie put her hands over her mouth, and Tawni started to cry. Sonny sat up fully straight and smiled for the first time in a about a month saying the words we've all been waiting to hear "I'm good!" She looked at her mom and smiled, then laughed saying I'm good one final time. After Connie pulled away I went up to Sonny, and gave her the biggest hug me, CDC, has ever given anyone. She started laughing while crying happy tears. Everyone took turns hugging the girl we have missed for a very long time.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, I just want to say that I'm sorry for any typos or mess ups or bad grammar I use. If it's annoying I'm really sorry, I do try to use good grammar. About the "there" and "their", when I was little I could never remember when to use which one for what so now I am kind of paranoid about using "their", so I type it in without even thinking about it. Thank you for all of the great reviews. It means a lot to me. Please keep reading and reviewing. If you have any story ideas at all, please let me know. Thank you all so much!**

Sonny's Prov

Today I get to leave the hospital. The surgery went great, and now I am back to normal without any weird sounds. I walked into the waiting room seeing my mom, Tawni, Allyson, Nico, Grady, Zora, and Chad. My mom noticed me first and jumped up and hugged me tightly. Everyone looked at me and had huge smiles on their faces. My mom pulled back, and then Tawni came and gave me a hug followed by Allyson, Zora, Nico, Grady, and then Chad. I held Chad tightly not really wanting to let go. I knew I had to though so I pulled away.

We walked out to the limo awaiting us, with bodyguards and paparazzi everywhere. We jumped into the limo, and everything went silent when the door closed.

"Sonny?" Zora asked looking at me.

"Ya?" I responded quickly.

"I was wondering if we could stay over your house tonight. I know it's been rough and all but we really don't want you staying by yourself." She said as if she were an adult. I looked at my mom. She always knew best.

"It's up to you, sweetie. You know what you can and can't handle." My mom said. I nodded then looked back at Zora.

"Sure Zora." I said smiling. She smiled back at me then called her mom. We got to my house first and I got dropped off since everyone had to go home and get there things for the night. My mom was leaving to go back home today, so we had a mother daughter moment.

"Now Sonny, I don't want you doing anything you can't handle. If there are any problems, you call me right away. Understand?" My mom told me.

"Yes mom, I understand."

"Okay hun, I guess this is goodbye. For now." I smiled and hugged her tightly. She went back inside the limo and I walked up to my front door. It was pretty sad she was leaving again, I feel like she's never around anymore. I opened the door, and when I stepped in, the limo pulled out of the drive way.

The house seemed lonely since no one had been in it for a while. I ran to my room and lay back on my bed. It was nice to be home. I changed into pajama shorts that were yellow, and a white t-shirt then pulled my hair in a loose bun. I called up Martha, and told her I was home. I told her she didn't have to come today, but she insisted since I was having a sleepover. The door bell rang about 30 minutes later, and I ran to the door. Martha was standing there with many bags of food. I grabbed a couple of bags and we walked to the kitchen.

"Sonny, I am so happy your okay!" Martha said while giving me a hug.

"Thanks, I'm glad as well." We put all of the groceries away while talking about random stuff.

"So Sonny, are you still going on tour?" She asked while opening a container of Pringles. Tour?

"What tour?" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

"Oh, you know the tour with the Jonas Brothers."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot all about that! I'll be right back I have to call my manager." I said.

I was sitting on my couch in the living room with my phone up to my ear.

"Sonny?" I heard Drew ask.

"Hey Drew!" I said back.

"Sonny! I am so glad your okay, how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling great so far. Um, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?

"I don't think I can go on tour with the Jonas Brothers."

"Look Sonny, I know about your break-up and all, and that you just had surgery, but this is huge. This will make your career sky rocket."

"I know, I know. I just don't think I'm ready physically and emotionally."

"We will talk about this later."

"Okay."

"Have a good night Sonny."

"You too." We both hung up, and I let out a huge sigh. I can't go on that tour. I just can't.


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own SWAC**

Believe in Me

Sonny's Prov

It was about 7:30 and we were sitting at my dining room table eating pizza. Martha came in to refill everyone's glass. She leaned down by my ear.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I nodded my head as everyone looked at me questioning. I stood up then followed her to the kitchen then shut the door.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Your mom called. She wanted to make sure everything was alright." She said while putting the drinks away.

"Everything's fine." I assured her.

"I told her about Drew." My eyes drifted to my feet. "She said she called him, and after knocking some sense into him, you don't have to go on the tour. But, you have to return to work tomorrow." I was happy about the tour being canceled but why tomorrow?

"What time?"

"7am." She said giving me a small smirk. "I think you should get to bed early tonight."

"Okay thanks, Martha." She nodded and I walked back into the dining room. I sat back down in between Chad, and Allyson.

"What was that about?" Nico asked while putting down his pizza.

"My mom was just checking up on me." I said then took a drink of my sprite. Nico nodded his head, then everyone started to talk again. Not long after we were in my theater watching a funny movie. I was sitting in the 2nd row in between Chad, and Tawni. I snuggled into Chad's side while his hand brushed through my hair. I drifted off to a deep sleep about five minutes later.

I woke up in my room with my alarm clock going off. I hurriedly shut it off but missed, and it accidentally fell to the floor making a loud bang echo throughout the house. I heard fast footsteps in my hallway. First Allyson came into my room.

"What happened!" She yelled. Before I got a chance to answer Tawni ran in.

"Whats going on? I need my beauty sleep!" Tawni yelled. Nico and Grady ran in next. Nico was holding a baseball bat, and Grady was holding a tennis racket. Where did they get that?

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Nico yelled.

"GUYS!" I yelled. I was trying to get them to shut up, but my scream woke up Chad then he came running in

"What's wrong! Sonny! Are you okay?" He yelled.

"GUYS!" I yelled again. They all froze.

"Nothing is wrong. My alarm clock went off, I tried to turn it off, then it fell to the floor, making a loud bang. You all obviously mistook that for something else. Sorry." I said, in a sorry voice. Tawni and Allyson trudged back to where they were sleeping. Grady said he thought I fell into Narnia then left. Chad and Nico walked over to me, then sat on my bed.

"Sonny, why was your alarm going off at 6am?" Chad asked. I thought of some excuse as quickly as I could.

"I was planning on going on my morning jog, duh!" I said while smiling. Please buy it!

"Sonny, you just got out of surgery. Your not going for a jog. Tell us." Nico replied.

"Look, I told you the truth. If you don't mind I am going to sleep since you wont let me go jog." I pretended to go back to sleep by putting the covers over my head.

"Okay. See ya soon sleepy head." Chad said then took the covers away from my face and kissed my forehead. I giggled on accident, then I heard him laugh to himself as he left. 3 minutes later I snuck out of bed, and into my huge closet. I pulled out some white shorts and a blue plaid shirt. I did my hair and makeup as quietly as possible. Once I grabbed my bag I left my room tip toeing down the hall. As soon as I was on the 3rd step down there was a loud creaking sound. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened for any movement.

I heard only silence then continued. Decided on going through a drive-thru for breakfast I opened the front door slowly. It made a lot of noise and I was sure someone would wake-up. I listened again, and heard footsteps in the hall so I made a run for my car. I unlocked it and it made a loud beep. F***. I hopped in quickly while hearing my front door open but didn't see who it was. I pulled out quickly then sped off down the rode. My adrenaline was rushing from the quick get-away.

Your probably wondering why I am not telling them. Well for starters they wouldn't let me go since I just got out of the hospital. They are going to be super protective now, and I can't loose my job because I had a hole in my ear. After eating I was finally at the studio.

"So Sonny, tomorrow you have two interviews. One with Tween Weekly, and another with Hot Shot Television. After that we are going to plan your tour in the US since your first album was such a great hit. You are going to be working hard now since your officially a disney member." I nodded looking down at my insane schedule.

"Look, don't worry, it looks like a lot but it's not. You will be fine. Your done for the day so you can leave."

"Thanks Drew. See you soon!" I waved while leaving.

I opened my front door hoping to relax. But I was wrong. There before me stood 5 angry teenagers.

"Sonny. We need to talk." I nodded after Tawni spoke. Chad grabbed my arm, and we went to the living room. I was sitting in between Nico, and Chad. They had a death grip on my arms. Zora stood on front of me waving a flashlight in my face acting like a detective. Tawni, Allyson, and Grady sat on the opposite couch.

"Where were you in between the times of 7am and 1pm?" Zora asked. I squinted as she put the light in my eyes.

"Not here." I said. No way in, you know what, and I telling them. Zora got closer to my face.

"Who were you with, if you were with someone?"

"Not you." I said plainly. Chad grabbed my shoulders and faced me towards him.  
"Sonny, please make this easy." I stared into his eyes and gave in.

"Iwasatthestudio!" I yelled super fast.

"What?" Nico asked.

"I was at the studio." I said slower. Grady, and Zora gasped.

"Why Sonny?" Chad asked still looking at me.

"Well since I told him I didn't want to go on tour he said I had to start work today."

"Is he crazy! You just got out of surgery." he yelled.

"Chad, I can handle it." I said reassuring.

"Where's your schedule?" Tawni said a little concerned.

"In my purse." I whispered. She went over to my bag and took it out. She read over it.

"Sonny, you can't do this schedule. It's to much. Your 19. I couldn't even handle this, and I've been in this longer than you. Allyson grabbed the schedule and read it. Sonny this, this is insane. We can't let you do this."

Chad walked up to Allyson and took the schedule.

"Sonny, you can't do this." He said looking at me.

"Yes I can." I yelled.

"You say you can, but you can't. I couldn't even do this."

"Well I'm not you." I said before running to my room. Why doesn't anyone believe in me anymore?


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own SWAC**

This is Where it Starts

Sonny's Prov

I heard a knock at my door. I didn't respond.

"Please open up Sonny." Allyson.

"Come in." I said. Allyson opened the door, and ran to me when she saw me in a corner crying my eyes out.

"Sonny. I know your upset about this. We just want what is best for you. You mean a lot to all of us. You bring out the best in everyone. Aren't you afraid of taking this on." Allyson said sincerely.

"Yes, okay? I am terrified!" I yelled, which shocked Allyson. "But, I have to try at least. This is my chance. And I am gonna take that chance." Allyson gave me a hug then stood up.

"If you want to try, I'll support you. But I still am scared for you. You just got out of surgery, and I know Sonny, I know that's what everyone is telling you, but it's true." With that she walked back downstairs.

I woke up slowly and realized I had only and hour to get to the Tween Weekly studio. I put on some shorts and a t-shirt and ran downstairs 15 minutes later. I was surprised to see everyone in my kitchen waiting in line for pancakes. They all turned to me and noticed my shoes and purse. What surprised me, was that they were smiling. At me. As if they weren't mad. I grabbed some bacon, and said hi to everyone then left without saying bye very quickly. I drove to the studio and got escorted to hair and make-up. After a long 2 hours of that, we went into wardrobe. I was wearing black tights, a black skirt, a black cami, a black jacket, and black heals. I thought it was way to much black, but when I looked in the mirror it looked really good.

"Now ladies, and gentlemen, our special guest today is Sonny Munroe!" The host announced as a walked on to stage waving and blowing a kiss to no one in particular. After that we talked about my music. Then we got into the whole PPP movie. I just told her I had some personal issues and needed to go home, and not continue the movie. After it was over about 30 minutes later, I put on my normal clothes and hopped into my car heading over to Hot Shot Television studios for another interview.

I was escorted back to hair and make-up again, and the to wardrobe. I was now wearing a white sundress that was baby doll cut. I was waiting on the side of the stage when someone came up to me.

"Sonny Munroe, I got a call from your manager. He wanted me to tell you, that you have a autograph signing after this." I said.

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled at him before he left.

"Now welcome Sonny Munroe!" The host shouted. I walked onto stage and waved again. The audience stopped clapping about 3 minutes later.

"It is great to have you on the show tonight Ms. Munroe." He said.

"Thank you, it's great to be here." I said smiling.

"I heard that your CD became a great hit, and that you are thinking about going on tour, is this true?" He asked. The audience started whispering.

"We are just talking about it now. No one is sure yet, but there is a big chance that I will go on tour."

"If so, where are you touring?"

"For now, just the US." The interview continued, then we left for second commercial break and I said goodbye. As soon as I head off the stage, I was pulled into wardrobe. I was now in a red sundress. They gathered body guards, and they escorted me into a room with fans and paparazzi screaming like crazy. There was about more than 200 people waiting to get and autograph and picture.

About two hours later I was halfway through.

"Sonny, if you want to leave now you can. Most stars leave after two hours." A body guard told me. I look at the little girl in front of me, waiting for just my name on her paper. I shook my head no, and continued. I didn't have the heart to leave. About 3 hours later everyone was gone. I had body guards escort me to my car, because more and more paparazzi came by the second. I was walking through a sea of people with flashing camera's surrounded by 4 huge body guards. They opened my car door and let me go inside. I pulled out cautiously, trying not to hit anyone, as police, and body guards held them back from following. Finally I was safe on the highway. My phone rang and it was Drew. I was told never to talk on the phone while driving, but this might be super important. I picked it up.

"Sonny, tomorrow you have to go to NY for your CD signing, and to promote you. You do remember right?" Drew said.

"Yes, yes I remember. What time does the plane leave?"

"4 am."

"4 AM!" I yelled.

"I know it's early but it's all we got. I'll meet you at the airport."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and drove home. It was about 10pm as I pulled into my drive-way. I ran inside not noticing anything, or anyone, and went straight to my room to pack. This was only for two days, but I forgot to pack. After pulling out my red luggage I started throwing stuff in. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Chad walked in and saw my luggage, then raised his eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"I have to go to the airport by 3am, since the flight leaves at 4am. It's to go to NY for two days to promote and stuff."

"3am?" He came over and sat on my bed.

"Yes, so I am planning on staying up till then, and sleeping on the plane." I told him. He reached and grabbed my waist, then pulled me in his lap.

"If it gets to be too much. Please, tell me?" He whispered.

"I promise." I replied.


	33. Chapter 33

I DO NOT OWN SWAC!

Okay, so I am thinking a sequel will work...if you want one, let me know by reviewing!

Cold

Sonny's Prov

"Flight to New York is now boarding!" The speaker announced. I hopped up and made my way on to the plane, trying to fight fans and paparazzi. Drew was by my side, he was kind of like my body guard right now.

We sat in first class, and as soon as I sat down I fell asleep. Drew shook me awake after we landed. We made our way through the crowds, while I signed some autographs and stuff. I was on my way to an interview. We would check into a hotel after.

The interview was long and boring. During commercial breaks I almost fell asleep. I walked off the stage when it was over. Drew was standing there, and I walked up to him.

"Sonny, we have to be at a press conference in a an hour." I nodded my head. I had to plan a way to stay up during this. The press conference would be 1 hour long. They would have to redo my hair and make-up anyway, so I'm sure they wouldn't care if I got my hair wet.

"Hey Drew?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a bucket of water?"

"Why?" He asked laughing.

"I wanted to put my head in it, so I could wake-up." I explained like it was a no brainer.

"Okay, hey Phil? Can we get a bucket of ice water?" Ice water? ICE WATER? I just said water. Oh well, at least I will be up. The guy who is supposedly Phil, came over with a pretty big bucket of freezing water.

I had an idea and took out my phone. I told Drew to film me doing this, so I could send it to everyone for a good laugh. Drew pressed play and I took a deep breath before diving my head into the water. It was so cold it felt like I was covered in ice cubes. I counted to five, then flipped my head back out.

"THAT WAS COLD!" I yelled fully awake now. Drew ended the video and busted out laughing with everyone else who watched.

I took my phone and sent it to Chad, Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawni, and Allyson. The message was "Hey, just thought you would get a laugh at how I woke my self up today! Hehe, miss you! Love, Sonny!".

As we drove to the press conference everyone started to reply.

**From: Zora**

** To: Sonny**

** THAT WAS INSANE! DO IT AGAIN! BUT WITH BURNING HOT WATER!**

** From: Tawni**

** To: Sonny**

** Girl, are you crazy! I knew you would go crazy after this. At least I'm still sane, and PRETTY!**

** From: Nico**

** To: Sonny**

** Now that looks like FUN! But honestly if your already having problems staying awake, it's gonna get harder. Just warnin ya! Love ya like a sis!**

** From: Grady**

** To: Sonny**

** That looks so cold! Like cold cheese in the refrigerator. Thanks a lot Sonny, now I want some cheese.**

** From: Chad**

** To: Sonny**

** Your right, that made me laugh! Don't get into any trouble Munroe, cya soon.**

** From: Allyson**

** To: Sonny**

**That just made my afternoon, thanks Sonny! Luv ya!**

I smiled at the responses. I didn't have time to respond because I was already heading to wardrobe.

So far the press conference was going great. We only had about 10 minutes left. It felt like hours though.

"Sonny, Sonny, over here! Sonny, answer my question! Over here!" That's all I heard for an hour. I started to get a headache, not a little one either. I took out my phone when Drew was talking and texted him slyly without anyone noticing.

From: Sonny

To: Drew

Have a huge headache, can I get a Tylenol?

After he was done I saw him taking a look at his phone as I was talking.

"Excuse me, but can we get someone to bring out some water and a Tylenol please?" Drew yelled to someone on the side. A boy came out quickly giving me the Tylenol, and bottle of water. I took it quickly and the crazy questions began.

"Why did you take a Tylenol? Are you sick? Is this to much for you? Are you pregnant?" The last question got me off guard and I almost choked on my water.

"Actually I just had a headache. And I would like to confirm that NO I am NOT pregnant!" I kind of yelled. Stupid paparazzi. Finally the conference was over. I left quickly and had one text message when I checked my phone in the limo.

From: Tawni

To: Sonny

Hey Sonny, I heard you were pregnant! HAHA! I love how you can take a tylenol, and all of a sudden your prego! Oh girl, you crack me up!

Gee thanks Tawni. I put my phone away and turned to Drew.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"Well, you have to make a guest appearance, at a couple stores, then you can go rest for a little while."

"A little while?" I asked.

"Well at 10, we are having a meeting discussing your tour."

"Cool" I said. I turned my I-pod on and enjoyed the ride.

Preview of Sequel

Sonny faces Hollywood

**What do you do when you are always forced to do what others want?**

"I'm sorry, but WHAT?" I yelled into the phone.

"It's been a year Sonny. You need to get over it." Drew said back.

"I'm sorry. Your right. I need to act more mature about this situation. Why do I have to see him anyways?" I asked frustrated.

"Well, do you want the good news, or the bad news?" Drew asked.

"Bad." I replied.

"Here it goes. Let's see how I can put this. You two have to spend 6 months together." he said finally.

"WHAT!" I screamed into the phone.

"Well here's the good news, it's for the sequel to Camp Rock!" He said, as if that was suppose to make me happy.

**What do you do when you can't be with the one you truly love?**

"Sonny, I like you a lot." He said with sincerity in his voice.

"I like you too, but we already tried once." I said, my voice filled with sadness.

"Why can't we try again?" He said grabbing my hand.

"Because, you like her." I said pulling my hands away.

**What do you do when you think your life will always be the same?**

"Give it up for Sonny Munroe!" The announcer said, as the audience went crazy. I'm right where I'm supposed to be. I just know this is gonna be how the rest of my life is.

** What do you do when you lose someone you can't live without?**

"Nico? Nico wake up! Nico! Come on! NICO!" Tawni yelled holding him tightly. I sobbed into Chad, while doctors were rushing around us in a blur. This is it. I thought. He's gone.

** How do you handle the pain?**

"We are here today to mourn over the death of a very important star. He made children, teens, adults, and even the elders laugh, he gave to the world with his thoughtful personality. The good die so young." He spoke smoothly. The church was full of sobs. I couldn't take it. I ran out of the church, and kept running until my legs buckled under me. My brother is gone.

**What do you do when your life keeps getting crazier and crazier and you don't even realize it?**

"Sonny, congratulations, you got the part!" She said happily smiling. My first TV show on Disney! This is unbelievable!

**What do you do when you drive your friends away, but not on purpose?**

"Sonny, your second album has been released. Why are you not happy."

"I am happy."

"No your not."

"Look! I am happy okay! Just stay out of my life!"

"But."

"GET OUT!"

**You face Hollywood. You show them, that nothing can tear you apart. Nothing.**

_**Sonny Faces Hollywood**_

**Coming to a screen near you!**


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all for the reviews. There will DEFFINITELY be a sequel. I am just going to finish my story "Dancing with the Sonny." first, then I will start the sequel. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT THROUGH ALL OF THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Love,

J.S.P.L.O.V.E.


	35. Chapter 35

SEQUEL IS UP!


End file.
